The Invisible Wars
by ShadowFiend1000
Summary: (Sequel to Rampage of Shadow Twin) Arashi went missing after being attacked by Evil Kyo. The Psychic now joins Yggdrasil as a black ops operative that handles Fallen Spirit for Ratatoskr and trying to hunt down Kyo. He uncovers a sinister plot, the game of cat and mouse now begins in the dark, with all factions in. (On Hiatus due to Exam: Work resumes after 1st of September)
1. Prologue

**Hello guys, it's me, I'm back! I'm proudly to announce that The Invisible Wars has now started. I will start to pump out chapters regularly. I hope everyone will support me once again. **

**Let me stress this again, The Invisible Wars is a Wizard focused fanfic. I don't just intend to focus on pure Wizard vs Wizard combat, where are the secret agents? I mean come on!**

**As I have stated before, this will be a collab with Asharoth's The Coming of the BlackWhite One. His OC, Karakukyo Dante and faction, Yggdrasil will be featured.**

**Now enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Pre-Chapter: FATE**

The young man passes out from his bleeding wound, dying from it. The same enigmatic young man appears before Arashi in his conscious.

"It's been quite some time, my brother…"

The young man pulls down his hood, revealing his face to Arashi. Arashi is surprised to see him, it is his cousin and his adoptive brother, Nanaya Kyo.

"Kyo… Aren't you… Dead?"

"I was… Until I was saved by Itherael. My dark side that was consumed by Azazel, traded with Lucifer that he will expel me for a new existence. He got his arm back and he lost the power to control death. Itherael saved me, and undo my death, he promised that fate will help me get back my body… I can only talk to you till here, for I am bounded by fate…"

* * *

**Pre-Chapter: RISE OF THE NEW EVIL**

**Half an hours after implantation of Lucifer's soulstone**

DEM wizards attacks the abandoned building as they detect Spirit inside. The explosion lights up the building.

"STOP FIRING! FRIENDLY FIRE! FRIENDLY FIRE!"

A Wizard keep shouting through the radio. The command center is utterly confused.

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH! MY ARMS! MY ARMS!"

Another Wizard is screaming as his arms are cut off.

"THE SPIRIT! IS… IS A GUY!"

One of the Wizards reported, surprising the command.

"Report, HQ, sending visuals, do you copy?"

The Wizard send a live feed of the Spirit, a male in a black leathery armor, his hair is messy and his eyes is glowing blood red. The male Spirit then suddenly appears in front of the Wizard and chokes her by grabbing her neck. His black wings send terror into everyone at the command center.

Behind him, the Wizards are overwhelmed by people who look exactly like themselves. Then suddenly, these "people" transform into the same man.

"Greetings, DEM…"

Suddenly, a clone of the Spirit appears from his back and cuts down a Wizard that was attempting to backstab him with a katana.

"Send my regards to your beloved Mr Westcott and Ms Mathers. Come catch me… Hahahahahaha…"

The male Spirit proceeds to kill all Wizards on his own, shocking all people at the command.

"Call Mr Westcott now!"

**One week after the assault - London, 12am**

Five people are meeting each other in a tall abandoned building in a very secluded forest, they all wear hoodie with the hood being pulled down.

"Why are we here, Kyo? Is it because we found a new recruit? And oddly, aren't you containing Lord Lucifer?"

The guy whose hair is blonde with green eyes ask the new Fallen Spirit, Nanoka Kyo.

"Later… I'm containing doesn't mean my conscious is. Lord Lucifer ordered us to look for Psychics like us, we are going dark again. Where is Tenno?"

"Tenno? He's late again!"

Another Hunter said it with an unhappy tone, suggesting that the Hunter, Tenno is always late for meetings.

"Give him some time, DEM must have been pushing him very hard with works."

The other guy with shoulder length hair defends Tenno.

"And seriously, ever since Nobuhiko sent him in, he's either ridiculously late or never turn up for meetings. I don't even saw him back when we attack the HQ!"

The blonde hair guy continues to complain, until Tenno appears.

"Sorry guys, I'm late!"

Tenno have a short brown hair with ruby red eyes, he is wearing a hoodie as well.

"Well well, I heard all of them, it seems that you are just jealous that only Kyo and my power are mature than all of you here."

He look at the blonde hair guy, it is an obvious taunt. His eyes are blazing as he really wants to fight Tenno.

"You…"

"Drop it guys, Tenno, we are one family…" Kyo commanded.

Tenno drops his attitude and listens to Kyo.

"As with our customs, we are only allowed to recruit another Psychic if one of us dies. Arashi is supposed and already being accepted into it. I went to kill Arashi, but…"

All Hunters are now paying attention as they thought Kyo has been defeated.

"The news never reported about his death… I can't find or sense his body at all…"

"What?"

"Until we confirm he is dead, we cannot recruit anyone. As ordered by Lord Lucifer…"

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I will personally go and find him back in Japan, I will infiltrate AST to see what they know about Arashi. The rest of you, until further notice, go and train up secretly. I will call you guys out again. Tenno, stay with me. The rest of you, can go now…"

The four Hunters disappears, leaving Tenno behind with Kyo.

"So, what is it?"

"Well, is about the Third War. You really did not turn up?"

"Yeah, I was sick! In fact, I got interrogated by that cute superior of mine."

"…Nevermind… Listen, I need you to dig through DEM files and see what they know about him. We can't let Psychics be known to anyone and be used by DEM as Wizards! If they have Arashi's body, destroy it!"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, Tenno's phone is beeping. He turns it on and checks it, to his horror, DEM Wizards led by Ellen is coming.

"What the… Why did you do this?"

"I'll be interrogating her myself, you need to get out of here, fast!" Kyo commanded.

"Alright, boss…"

Tenno dons his hood and exit the building secretly. Kyo stretches himself for a while, he then sense the Wizards outside the building.

"There they are…"

Kyo walks out of the building which is at 8th floor out of the 10 storey building.

"What did I…"  
Before he can finish, Ellen commands.

"FIRE!"

Volley of missiles are fired at the 8th storey which promptly explodes upon impact.

"Did we get him?" One of the Wizard asks.

"No! Stay on guard!" Ellen commanded.

"That's right!"

Above the building is Kyo, whose black wings are summoned, now lands smoothly at the rooftop.

"It's been sometime, Ellen Mira Mathers…"

"Nanoka… Or Mirage… To think that you used one the boards to harm Westcott, you deserve to die!"

"That's pretty bold words from such a beautiful lady like you… Take my life… If you can…"

Ellen then commands the Wizards and Bandersnatches to attack Kyo with yet another volley of missiles.

"Lucifer-Yamato…"

Blue flame gathers at Kyo's left palm forming the devil's sword, Yamato. With everything slowing down in his vision as he holds the sheathed sword and pulling his body back to the left, his right hand grabs the handle of the sword, and with one swing, arcs of blue flame are conjured and sent flying towards the missiles.

Explosions lights up the site for a while as the missiles are taken out. The Wizards are not surprised by Kyo's ability to take down all of them as they had witness the power of Arashi. Kyo then calmly sheaths his sword back to the scabbard.

"CHARGE!"

All Wizards charges at Kyo while firing rapidly. Kyo unsheathes his sword and deflects the bullets, he also chops off a Wizard's territory which shocks everyone as instead of shattering, it is a clean cut. The realizer is nonetheless overloaded by the damage and then, the Wizard is killed as a doppelganger of Kyo appears behind her and rips her apart with his proficiency with the sword.

More doppelgangers appear and holding off other Wizards, leaving him to deal with Ellen.

"Why won't you die?"

Ellen draws out Caledvwlch and attempts to hack down Kyo, but the young man just simply blocks it with the sheathed sword. Ellen is surprised as Kyo is literally in a whole new league, as compared to the last time they fought. The sensors on Pendragon can sense that there is a very dense mana within the sword, in fact it is off the chart.

"What the?"

"Did I mentioned that I am very different from my partner? He chose to escape, I chose to embrace…"

Kyo pushes her blade away, Ellen is then puzzled as Yamato is re-sheathed, suddenly, Caledvwlch is split into half, at the same time, all doppelgangers rip all Wizards apart, killing all of them.

Seeing this, Ellen attempts to escape, but before she can, Pendragon is immediately severed into pieces by the shadow blades that are summoned by Kyo just like how Arashi did.

"What in the?"

Another shadow blade is summoned and it pierces Ellen's shadow, stopping her from moving.

"LET ME GO!"

Yamato then disappears into blue flames. Kyo slowly approaches Ellen.

"I have a few questions for you…"

"If you are thinking about getting information of DEM and harming Westcott, never!"

"Hmph… If you guys are worth my troubles, I could have killed all of you personally back then. I'm looking for my partner… Where did you guys locked him up?"

"That Nanaya? I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Don't act dumb! Come forth! Azazel!"

Kyo's wings covers him and it burns him into a core and it erupts into a metallic black demon. The demon has two straight horns and without a face, or more like a triangular visor is his face, his chest is open, his arms are streamlined with sharp claws. His whole body looks like a metal armor, and blue flames lit up within his body with his eyes and chest being radiant. Upon close inspection, the flames are swirling out of the body. The demon also has tendril wings, spanning out, shadowing Ellen.

The sight shocks Ellen as the demon appears before her. The demon, Azazel speaks with a demonic voice.

"So… Do you want to die? Silence means consent… It's a pity that someone that is so powerful and so beautiful will have to die…"

The shadow distorts and it forms into a pair of single bladed swords, with their blade-edge burning with blue flames. This form of torture is very familiar to Kyo, it is the use of fear to force information out of his target.

Ellen is in deep fear as the sword is aimed at her neck. She starts to talk.

"Wait! I did not participate in any attempt to kidnap Ripper! Neither are we being called in to take him down! I have no idea what happened to him!"

Seeing her eyes, Kyo knows she is speaking the truth. But still nonetheless express his doubt.

"I personally killed him with my own hands… And his body disappeared without news reporting any murder cases…"

Upon hearing that, Ellen is surprised that Kyo would hunt down Arashi and kill him.

"Nevermind… I'll look deeper into it myself… Thank you…"

Kyo turns back into normal and covers Ellen's eyes.

"Now, just sit back and relax… Listen, I will need someone as powerful as you and Westcott… As I need powerful subjects…"

"…"

She passes out just like that, Kyo then walks away leaving all the dismembered Wizard's parts behind and disappears.

* * *

**Pre-Chapter: NEW AGENT, CODENAME-SPECTRE**

**Ratatoskr Round's Base**

"From today onwards, you are Spectre… You don't answer to anyone other than those I told you so. I'm glad that you are willing to help us in this invisible war…"

Woodman is talking to a young man, whose face is completely bandaged even the eyes, as if he is a blind man.

"This is your sword…"

Karen hands him a sheathed sword, it is straight and black. Easily disguised as a thick walking stick. The sword also do not have a hilt. The young man known as Spectre unsheathes his sword, the sword is emitting electricity that even makes the hair on his arms stand.

"I'm ready for your first mission, Sir…"

* * *

**Alright that's all for now. The story will be incorporating elements of Diablo, Devil May Cry, Crysis and Metal Gear. Please show your support by giving me feedback of Rampage of the Shadow Twin so that this story will be better. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is the first chapter of the sequel. The amount of drafts, OMG, it is way much more when I wrote my first Fanfic. I had to research extensively on guns, weapons etc. I had a pretty good time writing this chapter. For the first few chapter I'm pretty much certain we are going to focus on agents and Wizards. Don't worry about the Spirits, they will definitely be featured. **

**So now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Intelligence Warfare**

Since the day after the Third Spirit Wars ended, the conflict between DEM and Ratatoskr have escalated. It is no longer just a battle of DEM vs Asgard Electronics or Ratatoskr. Smaller arm makers are starting corporate espionage wars, government funded PMCs start to compete with DEM.

These wars, unknown to the public, not even the media are aware of, are secretly fought everywhere. From cyberspace, to open seas, to war torn lands of Afghanistan and Central Africa, even to city streets. The new Invisible War has descended upon the mankind and Spirits.

Agents that fought in these war died secretly, with no one knows why and how. Some are drawn in for money, thrills and the undying rage to kill. But some… are just being drawn in without any forces, like the young man here…

**London, 2am**

It is snowing in London, unlike the London in Christmas cards, it isn't heavy at all. For anyone who wants to go to London because of snow will be greatly disappointed.

*Tick… Tick… Tick…*

A man dressed in black, walking down the cold dark alley, carrying a seemingly heavy bag on his back. He is wearing a black jacket with his hood up, His hair is black reaching his neck. His face is covered with bandage. Not even his eyes or mouth are visible, perhaps he is blind as he is holding a thick walking stick, figuring his way.

"It is here..."

The young man takes the stairs and makes his way up to the rooftop.

"Spectre. You there yet?"

Sound comes from the earpiece that is insert into Spectre's ears.

"Eagle, this is Spectre. I have reached the watch. Proceed your way to the extraction route."

"Alright. OH SHIT! DEM!"

The transmission is cut with the man known only as Spectre rushes up to the rooftop. He pulls down his bandage only revealing his right eye which is sapphire blue. He puts down his bag and take out some metal parts. Swiftly, he assembled a sniper rifle and take aim.

The rifle resembles the AS50 .50cal semi-automatic sniper rifle made by Accuracy International and it is attached with a computer aided sniper scope. The rifle is in gunmetal black with a gunmetal gray words at both side writing, "GSR-JAVELIN".

The VIP is wearing a gray hooded jacket, his face is not visible even under the night vision scope. He is armed with a suppressed HK USP pistol and firing at the people chasing him.

He sees the VIP runs into the alley that he is covering. He immediately sees the shadows of the people chasing the VIP. As soon as one of them is in line of sight, he slows everything down with his focus. He hold his breath and take aim at the leg of a chaser, and he pulls the trigger.

A 10cm metal spike exits the barrel, propelled only by the strong electromagnetic forces generated by the sniper rifle. It is silent, and travels so fast that the bullet hits the leg instantly.

"ARGH!"

"This weapon… It adjusts the sights automatically depending on conditions, the only factor that I'll ever miss is how much I'm leading my aim…"

As the chaser lean against the wall, he shoots again. This time, the spike impales his arm, which stuck him to the wall.

"SNIPER! Take cover!"

The DEM agents scramble to cover, trying to take cover as they attempts to pursuit the VIP.

"Keep running, Eagle." Spectre commanded.

As more chaser appears, Spectre lays down suppressive fire to slow them down.

"ARGH!"

He fixed a few more of them to the wall. But more people chases the VIP as he reloads.

"Shit! They are catching up to me!"

Spectre immediately strips the rifle and puts it into his bag, then scales off the building that is at least 5 storey high.

"Keep running, I'm catching up onto you."

Spectre proceeds to intercept the extraction route. Then, the VIP turns into a straight alleyway.

"OH FUCK! WHO THE HELL CHOSE THIS ROUTE!?"

Spectre was at first puzzled by the statement, as he charges through another alley that covers the VIP's back, he immediately realizes why.

"FIRE!"

The DEM agents reveal their weapons, MP5SD3 submachine gun and the M4A1 MK18 CQB carbine, all suppressed attached with a flashlight and lined up their guns on the running VIP. Then they fire their guns, sending lead towards the VIP. However, to their surprise, the man in black appears and separate his walking stick into a sword, deflecting a volley of 150 bullets effortlessly and sheaths his sword.

The sighting of Spectre has intimidated them. As the flashlight shines onto Spectre, he lowers his head, casting the shadow of his hood, covering his face.

"HQ! Our target has a back up! He… He just deflected all bullets we fire at him!"

"Is he a Wizard?" the command asked.

"Definitely not…" the other agent replied.

"Then fire more at him!"

Upon hearing that, the agents immediately reload. Judging from their speed, they are very experienced with their weapons. Other agents immediately grabs out the SIG Sauer P228 sidearm attempting to shoot at Spectre.

Spectre however charges them with his sheathed sword, his insane sprint speed not only dodges the gunfire and also allow him to run behind the gunmen and whack their head hard. The result being the agent passing out. His speed spooks other agent as well as the young man uses the sheathed sword.

The man in black then unsheathes his sword, in just a swing, the carbine is split into half. It seems that the blade is hot as the severed gun is red hot. The sight shocks all agents. Spectre proceeds to swing the blunt edge of his sword and scabbard onto the temple of the agents, swiftly knocking all of them out cold as he sheaths his sword.

As the alley turns dark once again, Spectre sprints towards the extraction point. Suddenly, a man comes out from the corner pointing his suppressed pistol at Spectre. Spectre immediately grabs the man's hand and disarms him, pointing the pistol at the man's chest.

"Woah woah, it's me, Eagle! I thought you left out a few of them."

"..."

Spectre quietly returns the pistol to Eagle and the two of them heads to the extraction point. A woman is waiting for them at a red car.

"We are here…"

Spectre speaks again, who has been silent since the past 10 minutes.

"Gentlemen, get in the car."

The woman is also an agent, both Eagle and Spectre get in the car and she drives off.

"Pretty good for your first mission, Spectre. DEM will have to reconsider on how to capture our operatives next time."

"..."

Spectre remains silent, totally uninterested in the woman's praise. All he knows is that he was doing what he was told to.

After a short while, they reach Spectre's safe house.

"There you go, Spectre. Wait for our call."

"Roger..."

The car speeds off as he alighted from it. His safe house is at an apartment, at 5th storey. He then take the stairs to his unit. The unit itself is not small and not big either. Suitable for at least two people staying in the unit. Spectre locks up the door and takes off his jacket. The young man then unwinds his bandages, revealing his face. He then makes a phone call.

"Mr Woodman, the job is done."

Mr Woodman is on the other side, very pleased with the new guy's work.

"Very well, as I expected. I doubt you need resupply of ammo…"

"I only used up one mag. The rifle is very different from the one I trained with. And I like it…" Spectre reported.

"Glad to hear that."

Suddenly, Spectre asks Mr Woodman.

"I would like to know what is their status…"

After a short pause, the old man then replied.

"They are fine… You know it is normal for… Vanishings…"

"…"

Spectre's feeling is very complex as of now. Mr Woodman then briefs his agent.

"Anyway, your handler will join you tomorrow noon. His codename is Eagle, the same man you have extracted. Relax, his identity is not known to DEM at all. He is one of the few that knows your identity."

"…Roger that…"

The phone conversation ends, Spectre then decides to take a warm bath. It is a tense week afterall.

**Morning, DEM Building-Westcott's Office, 8am**

"What do you mean by you guys got knocked out by a lone guy? And deflected all of your shots?"

Ellen is furious that the agents have failed to capture Ratatoskr's agent, she raises her voice at the agent.

"We are very sorry, Ms Mathers! But I swear that their agent is unlike anyone else we have seen before!"

Ellen is not very forgiving, but seeing Westcott's gesture, she have the whole agents to leave the office.

"Get out of here!"

The agents leave the office, only Ellen and Westcott remain.

"Well, they aren't exaggerating at all. Judging from this video…"

The playback showing Spectre deflecting the 150 bullets that were shot at Eagle, with a sword. Due to the bad lighting, neither Westcott nor Ellen can identify the sword. Ellen is badly disturbed by his ability.

"Who else can have such abilities? Other than Ripper and Mirage… We have always almost got their agents! If not for Dante… And now this guy…"

"He may be from Yggdrasil as well… Won't be surprised Dante can find capable people to join his operations directly."

"Mr Westcott, Ms Mathers… The report is out for the bullets we found on the scene."

At the door, is the head of lab research. Whom was appointed to check on the weapons.

"Regarding the shell casing we have found, they are all .45 sabot rounds, the bullets are fired from a modified HK USP pistol."

"Standard issue for Yggdrasil and Ratatoskr agents…" Ellen commented.

"You guys are going to be interesting in this… The spikes that impaled are special…"

Both Westcott are Ellen are intrigued as the head of lab explain herself, she hands over one of the 10cm bolts.

"These are tungsten spikes. These spikes have very strong electromagnetic charge, it is fired from a railgun."

Railgun has never seen any deployment, agents prefer to use their pistol because of their undercover nature.

"We have another agent from Yggdrasil operating as well?"

"I think so Mr Westcott. The sabot rounds are already powerful enough to pierce through our agents' ballistic armor, and now they have this monstrosity… There is no known PMC force issuing railguns. If these bolts hit anyone, the impact alone on torso is enough to kill the person. Our agents are alive this day because the enemy's agents are sparing them."

"…Thank you, you may go now."

"Yes, Mr Westcott."

After she left, Westcott start to speak again.

"SOCOM's Delta Force and DEVGRU recently have DARPA's support to develop new generation of combat soldiers. One of the aspect is the use of realizers, DARPA has been trying to get their hands on the schematics of our more advanced realizers. Can the agent be a Wizard?" Westcott asked.

"Hmph, if he is. I will take him down… But Academi (formerly known as Blackwater) is being contracted for these work and we have been able to stop these agents."

It is clear that DEM is not only handling one front, the other arms maker and Paramilitary group are eyeing for this piece of technology.

"USASF(United States Anti Spirit Force) have managed to reverse engineered one of our own. We can't let them have another one, they are cunning enough to separate their ties so that we can't sue them… Anyway regarding the Shadows…"

The screen then shows the profile of Yuki, Arashi and Kyo, with their respective codenames, Shadow-Reverser, Shadow-Assailant/Ripper and Shadow-Mirage.

"From our investigation, Reverser is Nanaya Yuki, Ripper is Arashi, we don't know about Mirage… And what Mirage said is correct, Ripper's status is now MIA."

After Kyo's assault on Arashi, it seems that the latter has disappear without a trace. It is very puzzling for Ellen as both of them are Fallen Spirits.

"Mirage wants Ripper dead. But why? Both of them are the vessels of the Lords of Hell. Not to mention Mirage is Ripper's partner…"

Westcott only cares for the power behind them, but he knows that these vessels from Hell are capable of stopping his goal.

"I want their power… But it seems that the Lords of Hell want all of us dead. They can only do so through their own Spirit, and the Spirit Hunters. Put both of them on red alert."

The decision surprises Ellen as she was told to capture other Spirits instead of killing usually.

"What?"

"They are too risky… Even riskier than Inversed Spirits. We've already seen Ripper inverted at his own will. We will be exterminating, instead of capturing them." Westcott explained.

"Yes, Isaac…"

"And also, have you decided who to be your subordinates?"

After losing powerful Wizards, Artemisia, Jessica and Mana, DEM's combat prowess has dropped quite a bit. Ellen has been choosing their replacement for quite some time, and she has finalized them.

"I want Tobiichi Origami of AST as one of them… And also, there is this guy that was under Jessica…"

"Huh?"

"It was said that other than Mana, Jessica always fought against a Wizard in her unit. Others had commented that the Wizard is holding back so much it is possible that he is stronger than Mana."

"Ah… I have heard about him. He is completely natural too… Tenno Scotts… aka the Lightning…"

"Yeah… He was known for disobeying higher ups and lack of discipline. Jessica only kept him because he is capable in her eyes."

Westcott is interested in this man on how rebellious the man is. He remember that there is this Christmas wishlist going on, Tenno's wishlist got berated by others so much that Westcott had read it out of curiosity. The young man wants a personal unit of his specification.

"Well… I guess it is rather easy to bribe him. Just give him a personal unit that he likes. As for Tobiichi Origami, she wanted revenge didn't she? We'll just let her know what she wants to know if she decides to join us."

Isaac's plan helps Ellen to solve her problems.

"Yes, Isaac, I'll arrange it immediately."

As Ellen leaves the office, Westcott can't help but to ponder on what Ratatoskr is doing.

"Didn't they said they are protecting Spirits? But Ripper got hunted down by Mirage… If Mirage was able to kill Ripper, then his powers are not what we have seen before."

**A few hours later, at Ratatoskr secret base, Ireland**

"Incoming transmission! From DEM!"

On the screen is Westcott, facing him is Woodman. The two rivals meet on screen for the first time in many years.

"Well well, Woodman… I'm surprised you would pick up this broadcast…"

"It is rare for the CEO to broadcast this… Why not?"

"So… How is it dealing with DARPA and their Academi pests?"

"Better than you of course… We gave them one of our realizers, apparently they are still hungry for more."

Woodman's words angers Westcott a little. But he decides to keep his cool.

"Listen, where did you keep Ripper?" Westcott asked.

"Ripper? You mean Assailant don't you? That is a question I want to ask you! He is missing for more than a week now!"

Westcott is surprised to hear that. Even Woodman is unaware of the status of Arashi.

"I've never ordered a hit on Ripper… His so called partner came knocking at my doors, he claimed that he killed Ripper!"

"Partner?"

Woodman seems to be confused as he hears that, there is something he doesn't know about it.

"The leader of Spirit Hunters, known as Nanoka. We have met before demons invaded. He was the one that contacted me to help getting Ripper. We have evidence that Nanoka is the new male Spirit like Ripper was. His codename is Mirage. I'm giving you these files to download, let us work together and hunt down Mirage, shall we?"

The download is swift as Mirage's data are stored. Woodman knows his rival well and decline the offer to work together.

"Well… No, this invisible war is still on, Westcott… As for Mirage, he was a Spirit guardian alongside with Ripper. I am not risking my men for him…"

"Then, at least pull out all of your agents from UK! Or else, I will find them and kill them like all Academi rats!"

Woodman only smiled and replied.

"Catch them… If you can… Good luck facing Dante and my new trump card… I have yet to have him assassinate you if not for Assailant's requests…"

"YOU!"

The transmission is cut, Westcott knows the invisible war is still on. The excuse of private military company and insurgency cannot keep up forever as their intel drains out.

"Nanoka… Woodman… I will hunt you down!"

**10am, Spectre's Safe House**

Spectre's phone rings and he answers it. His eyes are bandaged, partly disguising him.

"Spectre, it's Eagle, I'm outside."

Spectre immediately takes out a combat knife and slowly approaches the door, he then opens it.

"Good day, mate!"

After Eagle entered, Spectre then close and locks the door up. Eagle then goes to his room to put his stuffs, which is just a few clothes and stripped firearms. Spectre then unwinds his bandage, showing his eyes again.

"Pleased to meet you, mate. When I read about your profile, you gave me a shock…"

"Former terrorist from 14 Blades, assassin of presidents. You already know about me, save your words… You make me nervous to be honest…" Spectre said it bluntly.

"Ah… Undercover syndrome. I got it when I started. You will get over with it…"

Eagle has a short brown hair and a very some what young appearance, at about 30, his eyes are cyan, he look very friendly. Dressed in a gray winter coat, judging from his words, his first impression to Spectre is that the man has been into black ops like these for many years.

"You have been doing this for many years, have you?" he asked.

"Yup, 6 years as MI6, 4 years as Ratatoskr. You're pretty smart, kid."

"So, how do I address you?" Spectre asked.

"Just call me Ian, my name is Ian Schmidt. You need to get yourself a proper name though… You can't just say you are Spectre."

What Ian said is right, he can't just say his codename. Spectre then thinks about a name, an alias that can help him.

"…Seien… Seien Ryousuke…"

"Great!"

"I still prefer to be called Spectre though…"

"Hahaha, up to you…"

Ian then takes out a notebook.

"Here's your next brief…"

Spectre then focuses on listening to his handler.

"You are to steal some file from Ellen Mira Mathers house's computer. From what I know, it is encrypted and off from internet grid. You have plenty of time to scout out their timings before proceeding."

"I will… And right now… Gimme her address and a few days and it will be done."

"Wait up, take these just in case they are out right as you reach the place."

Ian handover a USB flash drive and a small tablet.

"And take this... Shit gets serious sometimes…"

Ian hands him a suppressed Walther PPK. Spectre immediately checks the gun and puts it into a secret compartment in his backpack. The backpack is loaded with once again, the stripped sniper rifle.

"Alright, I'll move out right away."

Spectre immediately changed his clothes and winds up the bandage on his eyes.

"Press the button and I will call you."

Ian said this while Spectre puts on a gray jacket with his hood being pulled down. His hands are covered with black winter sports gloves and a black scarf tied around his neck, grabbing the walking stick in-disguise sword. The young man then leaves the safe house.

After Spectre left the house, Ian receives a call. He knows who is calling him.

"Hello, Ian here."

"So, how's our candidate doing?" The man on the other side of the phone asks.

"Pretty good job, just like what they have said, the kid is good with blades. And very good with guns too. So, when is the test coming?"

"Soon... We have a little change of plan... We are to make Westcott and the directors to shit their pants."

Ian what surprised to hear that as he is not expecting Ratatoskr to make such a bold move.

"What?"

"The directors have a meeting at night. Academi's agents have planted quite some tear gasses in their meeting room. We are to use this opportunity to scare them."

"Woodman won't be calling this so suddenly…"

"Westcott had a little talk with him, he threatened that he can assassinate Westcott, guess Spectre is the one to do it. I'll be the thief then… And, dead drop outside…"

Ian opens his eyes wide open as he hears that. The door suddenly being knocked at. Ian immediately answer the door, there is one guy standing outside dressed up as a courier carry a large box.

"Dante, what's inside?"

"Proper equipment for our assassin... See ya..."

Dante leaves the building as Ian closes the door. He opens up the box, inside containing a suit, completely in black with hexagonal pattern on it. Ian immediately recognises this as a prototype that they are working on.

"What in the... Stealth combat wiring suit, this thing does not have realizers yet unlike those Wizard twats..."

Ian can't believe the grand plan is in motion so fast. Although Spectre is working for Ratatoskr as of now, it is Woodman's decision to draft him to Yggdrasil. However, Dante, the leader of Yggdrasil usually tests out their candidates. Spectre is just one of the candidates, Woodman has told Dante that he won't disappoint.

Also, there are also 3 smaller boxes inside. Ian unboxes them only to shock him further. The boxes contains a FN Five-Seven pistol each. But it is not any ordinary pistol, these are all railguns. The pistols are in black and the sides are engraved with the words, "GPDW-HALE MOD A". The boxes also contains 10 magazines each.

"Damn… Even these? Five-Seven is scary enough, now with the same caliber bolts and fully automatic… And I clearly remember he used Glock-18 the most…"

And finally, the last small box, containing a visor. It is only enough to cover Spectre's eyes. Ian knows that the visor is a prototype to a CR-Unit that they are developing, with Spectre being its test subject.

He immediately calls Spectre back, briefing the young man of the "terrorist attack".

"Spectre this is Eagle, do you copy?"

"Eagle, what is it?"

"Change of plans, come back for new mission."

"Affirmative."

Spectre immediately turns back and return to the safe house. The young man unwinds his bandage after he entered the house.

"Well, mate… You are going to have one of the hardest mission to date."

"What?"

Spectre is shocked as he sees the equipments in the dead drop. He immediately takes out the wiring suit and take a closer look on it.

"This is… The suit that Wizards wear…"

"Well… Unlike those, this is for stealth infiltration and combat. Infrared, motion, radar are not going to pick you up, even with your face exposed! Now put this on… Let me teach you."

Ian guides the young man to put on the wiring suit, after putting it on, a smile is formed onto his face, it fits Spectre perfectly. The suit lacks armor plating, The only armor plates are at the shoulders, elbow and knees. The knuckles are braced to pack a punch. The suit also forms a symbiotic link with Spectre as he can feel the suit is "hugging" him, he swings his fists around only to find that he is faster.

"This thing… Is enhancing my strength?"

"Yup, this is our prototype."

Spectre pulls up the mask around his neck, thus covering his face. He then sweeps his hair back and puts on a bandana . The overall look of Spectre with the suit on is slim. It is not bulky, and in fact, he can wear pants and jackets to cover them up.

"Now, put this visor on."

Spectre then wears the visor like goggles. The visor immediately displays informations like a HUD. It also switches into night vision and infrared vision that helps to locate enemies.

"These are some serious gears…" Spectre commented.

"Well, we are going to have a conference with Woodman and the other operative. You don't need to cover your face, that operative is one of your handler."

Spectre is disturbed by the fact that there are more than two people knows his identity other than Woodman.

"Just how many handlers do I have?"

"Two… maybe three..."

"…"

The two guys then walks to the couch with a laptop set up on the coffee table. It is a video conference with Woodman and the other operator known as Dante. Woodman's face is visible while Dante's is not.

"Hello, gentlemen. Spectre get ready for your brief. Academi's agents had planted a few tear gasses in DEM conference hall, they are set to detonate exactly 8pm during a meeting. We want you to scare the hell out of them. Impaling some of them onto walls will do, but we want Westcott and others to wet their pants."

"Let me guess, snipe them?" Spectre asked.

"Exactly…"

Dante suddenly spoked and he continues to brief Spectre.

"But this is unlike the mission before. You might be up against Wizards. Your wiring suit is optimized for stealth infiltration. Their conference room is at the top floor of Tower A."

Ian then hands out a tablet to Spectre and he navigates around to know what Dante is talking about. The DEM office complex is huge, with their own checkpoints for vehicles etc. There are a total of 3 towers. Tower A is the tallest of all with Tower B and C just 1 floor shorter.

The building's floor plan is clearly layout to Spectre and he carefully analyses them.

"There is only one entrance to the conference room. That is a door facing the roof of Tower B, that is at about 500m away. Using the night as cover, you are unlikely to be spotted. When the bombs are set off, all of them will rush out of the conference room. That is your only chance." Woodman then briefed.

"After you have started to fire, you are likely to have Wizards flood your area. The curvature of Building B is smooth enough to make it to be your slide. Of course, if you are spotted by Wizards, we have given you a pair of pistols." Dante added.

Ian then hands the Hales to Spectre who then inspect and reads the manual on operating them.

"Five-Sevens?" Spectre asked.

"These are fully automatic, so look where you are shooting at. They have both IR and green lasers. These are railguns like Javelin. Just shoot at their territory, at about 5 bolts it will be shattered, while Javelin only need 1 bolt. For the case of Ellen, you need at least a full mag for Hale and 3 bolts for Javelin." Dante explained.

"Due to the territory of DEM, direct insertion with teleporter is not viable, insertion will be through land with Alice driving you there. Ian will provide hacking support. Extraction point will be given upon completing your mission." Woodman added.

"With land insertion, we will be placing you 500m away from the checkpoint at 6pm."

Ian shows Spectre the map again. The office tower is surrounded with a large circular wall with checkpoints, between the wall and the office tower is 1km with research, training, logistics and maintenance facilities.

"You will have to sneak in, solo. The night sky is not completely dark at 6, the facilities are pretty well lit, the overall ambient light is enough for you to spot Wizards, so do they. There are maintenance vents in the building which you can make use of to get to the top floor." Dante then added.

"2 hours eh… Shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Alright, Spectre, get yourself familiarized with the equipments. Alice will pick you up right at 5pm." Woodman finishes the brief.

"Affirmative!"

* * *

**Alright that's all for Chapter 1. Leave your review or PM, I value your feedback to make upcoming chapters better. Also, please post at my AMA section in the fanfic forums for Date A Live if you have any question. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, Chapter 2 is here! I know it is pretty fast because I'm kinda free recently. I don't need to work as I decided to take a long break. I will continue to pump out chapters as soon as possible. That's all for now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Double Strike**

Spectre is still familiarizing his visor. Ian then hands him a tranquilizer gun.

"If necessary, use this."

The young man then holsters the gun along with his two gauss pistols. He inserts magazines of both of his pistols and sniper rifle. He then inserts a combat knife, the stripped Javelin, holster, slings and the visor into his bag. Ian is impressed by how Spectre is keeping a low profile.

"Need a drink?"

"Hot chocolate please…"

Ian makes a cup of hot chocolate for the rookie, Spectre slowly drinks it, attempt to ease his mind a little.

"First time doing this?" Ian asked.

"Not really, it just that I used to have a partner on field… Anyway, I can't wait to scare the hell out of him…"

A devilish smile is formed on Spectre's face, as if he is a sadist. But that is also one of the thrills for the undercovers like Ian, for good money, for a just cause are not the only factor for the undercovers. It is the thrills that they are going to have.

The wiring suit Spectre is wearing has give him some weird sense of touch, he knows he is not used to wearing full covered gloves. He even scraped off his fingerprints painfully using sandpaper.

**4pm, Near Ellen's house**

"Damn it, 8pm is a very bad timing for break-ins… If only the meetings are somewhat later…"

The young man with neck length black hair and dark brown eyes is drinking tea at a cafe, his name is Dante, the former DEM Wizard, Adeptus 0. Keeps on looking at the unit of Ellen, monitoring her moves. Her apartment is currently empty, correctly deducing his theory that Ellen is likely to accompany Westcott for the meeting. Dante immediately forward a text message to Ian, providing important intel.

**Back at the safe house**

Spectre is at the other room with the door closed and Ian is using the radio to communicate with Spectre.  
"Reading you five, you?" Ian asked.

"Loud and clear. Testing encryption latency." Spectre replied.

"Less than 2%, perfect!"

Ian then uses his laptop to put in all the information into the visor, setting waypoints with Spectre testing the visor out extensively at the same time. Ian then receives Dante's message, and relay it to Spectre.

"Hey mate, we have intel suggest that Ellen is likely to be in the office, extraction might be hard."

"Hmph, let them be… I'll just impale her to walls." Spectre replied.

Ian's phone then rings and he answer it.

"Well, boys, time to move out."

"Alright, give him a minute."

Ian hangs up the phone and tells the young man.

"Hey, time to move out. Put on your trench coat."

"Got it."

Spectre puts on the black trench coat, covering his wiring suit, only exposing his lower legs which are easily fooled as black pants and boots. He packs the visor into the bag and carries it. Then winds up the bandage, covering his eyes and then takes the sheathed sword. Ian opens the door and Spectre steps out. He then exits the building with Alice approaches him.

"Spectre, is me."

Alice, the woman with a black short hair and cyan eyes, is the same woman that extracted Ian and Spectre in the last mission. This time, she is driving a black van.

"Alice?" Spectre asked.

"I'll bring you to the van."

Spectre is being led by Alice to the van, the young men then enter the back seat as Alice closes its door and starts driving.

"Let me know when we are out of the city. I need to prepare some stuffs."

"Sure."

Spectre calmly sits back and waits for her to drive out of the city. About half an hour, they are out.

"We're out."

"Alright."

Spectre turns his back, remove the trench coat, unwinds the bandage, puts on his bandana and his visor. Then he attach the slings to his sword, strapping it to his back. He then straps a combat knife at his inner right calf near the ankle as well. He assembles the sniper rifle and attach a sling to it, testing out the scope, all ready and set for combat.

"Need a drink? There are bottles of water at the back."

Spectre takes out a bottle and drinks it.

"ETA 5 minutes."

Upon hearing that, Spectre immediately pulls up his mask and adjust the black visor, completely shielding his face.

"Ian!"

Ian back at the apartment is able to hear it as well. He immediately puts on his earpiece and starts to communicate with them.

"Affirmative."

Then, Alice stops the car. The road is empty, with woods right at the roadside.

"Alright, we are here, and guess what, 5:55pm! No cars nearby, checkpoints can't see us from here."

"Wait for it…" Ian commanded.

Spectre places the Javelin to his back, ready to move out. Ian keep looking at his watch, as the final 30 seconds is counting down, his heart races as the difficult mission is starting.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6…"

As Ian counts down, a waypoint is placed by Ian in the woods. Spectre immediately slides the van's door open.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1! Commence mission!"

Spectre immediately sprints out from the van into the woods.

"Good luck!" Alice said.

The young man has disappeared into the woods. Ian then tells Alice to get out of the area.

"Alice, get out of there."

"Roger that."

With Alice out of the picture, Ian now fully concentrates on guiding Spectre. His laptop is connected with a mechanical keyboard and a separate monitor which he types so swiftly, strings of codes flood the monitor.

Spectre noticed that he actually feel warm in the suit, in fact, it is adjusting itself to keep the wearer warm.

"Wow…"

Ian then speaks to Spectre.

"Spectre, I can see what you are seeing. I'm invading their network now."

Spectre reaches the first waypoint, from there, he keep himself low as he is looking at the checkpoint, two guards are guarding the checkpoint. They look like normal armed guard with helmet, ballistic armor and an Enfield L85A2 assault rifle.

"Do you remember where you are going?" Ian asked again.

"Of course. Observe radio silence until you break in." Spectre replied.

"Affirmative."

The waypoint is set, it is now behind the wall of checkpoint. Spectre ventures to his 2 o clock area. It doesn't take long before he approaches the tall wall. Complete concrete surface and it is very smooth and tall. The top the wall is also protruded, making it difficult to scale the wall.

Spectre immediate looks around, and he found a tree that is taller than the wall, but there is a considerable gap between the tree and the wall.

"This thing enhances my strength eh? Let's try this!"

Spectre immediately sprints towards the tree, and jumps onto the trunk. His speed and the strong traction he gain with the wiring suit. When he is above the wall level, he immediately performs a backflip jump. Time slow down in his vision as he is upside down. The force inflicted is enough for him to pass the wall and then he spins his body, landing at his feet. The move shocks Ian as he has never seen anyone else done that other than Dante.

"This kid… What a monster…" he muttered.

Ian then managed to hack into DEM's network, he then informs Spectre about it.

"Break radio silence. Sick moves kid, got into their network."

"Affirmative."

Spectre keeps toggling his visor, zooming in to look for patrolling soldiers.

"The security is kinda loose for a home base…"

Spectre commented as he failed to locate any patrolling soldiers in the woods.

"It is a tactic, if an infiltrator is found, he or she will have to run from the Wizards and then out of the wall, giving the checkpoint guards to lock down the area. Considering the distance, one would die if being spotted. You are 200m away from the wall, close to the facilities already. Keep moving!"

"Roger that!"

It is already 2 minutes in and Spectre moves pretty fast in the woods due to the absence of patrol units. Until he reaches the end of the woods, this time, the visor tags all the Wizards and patrols. He instinctively keep himself low, keep looking out for cameras. There are also Bandersnatches patrolling. His heart is now racing with the tight security.

There are crates that he can take cover from the patrols, but the way is being monitored by a security camera. Spectre knows if he gets spotted means death and mission failure along with many valuable prototypes falling into DEM's hands.

"Need a little help with that camera?"

"Yeah…"

"You have 10 seconds, get to that place now!"

Ian immediately force all cameras to playback 10 seconds earlier. Spectre immediately sprints towards the crates, taking cover from the patrol. Time slows down in his vision as he races against the time, adrenaline floods his body, sharpening his senses. Behind the crate is a narrow passageway that Spectre can squeeze through even with his sword and sniper rifle at his back.

"Damn it I'm not even close to 700m away from the building…" he muttered.

"There are storm drains if you need some easy way. But we don't know if you can pop off the cover or not." Ian advised.

"We'll have to try then…"

Due to the tight security in the area, the operator has no choice but to go into the drain. In the mean time, Ian managed to get hold of the drain's map and carefully analyze it.

"Get into one of the drains."

The nearest drain is big enough for him to jump in. As another group of patrolling wizards brushes past him. He unsheathes his combat knife and pops the drain cover open, then climbs down with the flimsy looking metal bars ladder, closing the drain cover of course.

"The drains is a complete mess… I have set the waypoint, get to there, use your visor."

Spectre activates the night vision mode of his visor. In his vision, the whole sewer is illuminated, he can see in dark. The sewer surprisingly don't smell bad at all due to the fact that it does not run from anywhere else and there are very little rubbish.

Spectre then moves towards the waypoint, carefully threading his way not to create any noise in the process. However, it wouldn't take long before Spectre encounter his first obstacle.

"Damn it, these gates…"

The gates that catches rubbish is now stopping Spectre from moving. There are no visible maintenance access on the gate. If Spectre has to go through, he'll need to cut these down, but the noise he might generate is unimaginable.

"Do you think they can hear me cutting these down?" Spectre asked.

"Very likely, cut it slowly then. Requiem should be hot enough to melt through them in a very short time."

Spectre unsheathes his sword which is pulsating with arcs of electricity, he places the blade's sharp edge at one of the bars and applies force. Sure enough, the bar turns red hot and it melted, letting the sword pass through. He keep doing this, until he cutted 8 bars. He then moves on to cut out the bars. As the bar separate from the gate, Spectre places them to the ground gently. After 10 minutes, a hole big enough for Spectre to pass is formed.

"Nice work. Now proceed to the waypoint."

"Roger…"

He passes through the hole after sheathing his sword to his back. After that, Spectre slowing threads towards the waypoint. 200m away from the waypoint, another gate now stands between Spectre and his objective. The gate doesn't stop the young man as he cuts a hole to get through again. In less than 5 minutes, Spectre reaches the waypoint.

"Ian, any cameras outside?" he asked.

Ian access the camera's footage and found out that there is a camera outside.

"Wait for it, Wizards are patrolling."

Spectre's heart races as he approaches the cover. Ian is in fact, waiting for the Wizards to be out of the camera's sight.

"A little while more…"

After the Wizards walk passed the drain. Ian hits the command to loop the footage.

"NOW!"

Spectre pushes the cover and gets out the drain. Adrenaline rush forces his body to react quickly. He closes the drain cover and immediately sneak towards the nearest cover, behind a crate, out of the camera's sight.

45 minutes into the mission, Spectre is now only 200m away from the building. The sky is now dark, Building B and C's lights are completely out, while the plaza and Building A's top quarter is still well lit. As seen from Spectre's visor, Wizards are also patrolling the plaza as well. The plaza has some covers for the young man as he keep evading the Wizards and performing silent rolls, slowly he creeps towards Building B.

"Almost there… Just take it slowly, we still have more than half an hour…"

Finally, in 5 minutes, Spectre is now only less than 10m away from Building B's entrance.

"Alright, unlocking that door. Get in there and get to the stairwell!"

"Affirmative."

Ian unlocks the glass sliding door and Spectre immediately dashed in silently. Confirming that there's no one in his way, Spectre immediately pick up his pace and get to the stairwell highlighted in his visor. Spectre reaches the stairwell, opens the door and immediately shuts it. The stairwell is also completely in dark. There is no one in the stairwell at all. The path of the operations is now clear.

"Make your way to the top floor ASAP. I need to unlock the door to the attic."

"Alright."

Spectre pick up his pace again, taking the stairs all the way to the 30th floor. He still exercises caution to avoid any failure.

"Closing in now…"

"Unlocking in 3… 2… 1…"

Ian disables the lock on the stairwell door towards the attic. Spectre exits the stairwell, he is immediately greeted by the cold wind that blows against his face. He checks the time, it is 7:43pm, security within Building B and Building C are virtually non-existent. Spectre checks the back of the building and like what he was being briefed, the building's gradient is smooth enough to slide down, all he need to do his somehow land safely.

He then prone down and checks Building A, the conference room is shut. All the directors are inside, Spectre then recognizes someone as he scans through. He found a woman with long blonde hair and amethyst purple eyes is looking outside of the window a few storey below the conference room. He immediately recognizes the woman being Ellen Mira Marthers.

"Spectre, time to get ready."

"Hell yeah…"

Spectre wields the Javelin, pulling down the bipod to stabilize him aim. With only 5 minutes left on the clock. Javelin starts to adjust its own aim with the built in computer. As the clock ticks down to the final minute. Adrenaline starts to flood Spectre's body, his heart races out with joy.

"Let's have some fun…" he muttered as he zooms in.

**Conference **

"Alright, now we are going to talk about…"

Before the director can finish, the tear gasses detonates.

*BOOM!*

The loud noise startled everyone in Building A. The directors including Westcott are coughing and crying as they realize it is tear gas.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

The door of the conference hall is opened and Ellen is spotted running towards the conference hall. In the mean time, a few directors are out and one of them being Westcott.

"Here we go…"

Spectre aims at Westcott's upper arm, he hold his breath and pulls the trigger. As Javelin is a railgun, it is recoilless, achieving perfect accuracy and high fire rate than normal bolt action sniper rifle. The 10cm tungsten spike exits the barrel at the speed of mach 4, still totally silent, the spike pierces through the glass and impales Westcott's arm. The first half of the spike pierces his arm, with the small anchors being stuck in the muscles, the forces sent Westcott flying to the wall with his arm being stuck onto it.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Westcott screamed so hard that the other directors are shocked as they never heard him scream.

"Mr Westcott!"

Ellen rushes forward attempting to check on Westcott.

"Oh no you don't…" Spectre muttered.

He immediately fires another shot, this time the bolt misses Ellen as Spectre intentionally aims it to stop Ellen for a while. The bolt creates a small crater on the concrete wall, shocking everyone at the scene. Ellen recognizes the bolt being the same one that was used to stop the agents.

Swiftly, Spectre takes aim at Westcott's right leg as he positions himself to pull out the spike, the bolt immediately impales his right thigh while shattering the glass window.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Westcott let out another scream. He is being shot twice, so fast in less than 5 seconds.

"ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! THERE IS AN ASSAILANT ASSASSINATING THE DIRECTORS!"

The alarm got sounded and Wizards start to flood Building A. Spectre wastes no time as he attempts to take another shot. Among the wizards, one of them being Tenno Scotts, the candidate of Adeptus and one of the Majestic.

"Woah, someone's daring enough to perform assassinations here now…" he thought.

"Run… RUN! Ms Marthers!"

Ellen instantly deploy her CR-Unit, Pendragon. But Spectre, with his quick aim and fast trigger finger, shoots the other directors as well, impaling quite a few of them to the walls.

"ARRRGGGGHHH, my hand!"

One of them got his palm impaled by the bolt. The other lucky ones got out by ripping their shirt.

"Eat this…"

Spectre now take aim at Westcott's left thigh and fires another shot. The bolt hits Westcott thigh hard and he unbearable pain forces Westcott to shed tears. Spectre can't be detected by others, except for Tenno.

"This electromagnetic force… Railgun? I think I can sense it." he muttered.

In the mean time, Spectre reloads and prepares to finish the job off by sending his final "gift".

"Now… time to change your pants…"

Spectre deliberately aims near Westcott's head and fires. The bolt hits the wall, scaring the CEO so badly that he screamed again. The sighting of the menacing 10cm spike is scaring everyone.

"I have sensed it again… Building B?"

Spectre then fires the last bolt near Westcott's crotch. The spike lands, with Westcott now wetting his pants and passes out due to extreme fear.

"Hey… Westcott! Wake up!"

One of the directors attempt to wake the unconscious CEO. Spectre thought his mission is over, but he is wrong.

"Yeah… Found ya, BUILDING B!"

Tenno immediately fires a bright flare at Building B's rooftop, illuminating the rooftop as Spectre straps the Javelin back. Exposing him to the Wizards.

"THERE HE IS! INTRUDER!"

Tenno fires the missiles from his CR-Unit towards Spectre, the young man immediately Sprint towards the back of the building as the missiles blast the roof. Wizards and Bandersnatches start to rally at Building B. Ellen also flies towards Building B to kill Spectre.

"Get out of there fast! Waypoint set! All cameras disabled."

Ian killed all camera recording to prevent Spectre's photo being taken. Spectre then takes the dangerous slide of Building B. He places the Javelin at his front and slides down. However, a few Wizards who spot him fires at him. Spectre's adrenaline is pumped as very thing slows down in his vision. His focus is so high that he starts to notice the slight flickering on the refresh of the visor's screen. The young man immediately retaliate with the Hales, turning on the IR lasers and line them up. He then, pulls the trigger, firing at them.

Hale fires the smaller 4cm tungsten bolt at slightly slower speed of mach 2, however like he was being briefed, it takes only 4 to 5 bolts before the Wizard's territory being shattered, knocking them unconscious. Even the bandersnatch doesn't stand a chance as its circuitry got destroyed by the piercing power of the bolts.

The young man then positions himself properly, as his feet touches the ground, rolled for a few times, exhausting all the kinetic energy stored. Meanwhile, Tenno and other Wizards immediately saves the downed Wizards. Then, Ellen give chase to Spectre.

The young man disappears from their sight as his jet black sneaking wiring suit allows him to blend into the shadows. Ellen orders the Wizards to fire another flare again.

"Fire the flare again!"

She tagged a waypoint and one of the Wizards fired a flare, illuminating the area again. And Spectre runs as he sees that. He is briefly noticed by Ellen.

"STAND RIGHT THERE!"

Spectre's sprint speed and endurance are ridiculous as he managed to sprint 500m in less than 1.5 minutes. Ellen and Tenno give chase while they are once again out of the flare's range. Tenno sensed electricity in the woods and he reported.

"Target in the woods, Mdm!"

Ellen did not noticed the one that is follower her is Tenno and she ordered him.

"You, intercept towards the ravine!"

"Yes, Mdm!"

Tenno breaks off and flies towards the northeast.

"This just makes my work easier… Carrying 3 weapons of high voltage… I'm not called Lightning without a reason. You may be invisible to all sensors, but you are not to me…"

Ellen's decision making is immediately clear that she is pretty good leader. Ian has placed Spectre's waypoint through a ravine. Familiar with the land features, she anticipated that is where the operator will be extracted, thus sending Tenno to intercept him and forming a deadly pincer strategy. She also wagers that her target is only armed with a railgun and a pair of pistols, completely lack of anything to deal with her Caledfwlch.

Tenno is flying on top of the treeline slowly while Spectre is running. As he spots the green jets from CR-Unit, Spectre thought Tenno cannot see him, completely oblivious to the fact that Tenno already know where he is.

"You think I can't see you? You are terribly wrong…"

Tenno suddenly draws his laser blade and dives towards Spectre, surprising the young man.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

The blue light of the laser blade shines onto Spectre, revealing the man in black. Spectre's focus slows time and he pulls out his sword from his back, lining it up towards Tenno's cutting path and swing it, parrying the laser blade away with a loud clash. The impact simply forces the Wizard back.

"What? How?"

Tenno immediately lands, only to see Spectre in a defensive stance with his black sword. The sword is hiltless, shaped like a Japanese Ninjato which is straight, albeit being longer and completely in black, the sword is also pulsating with electricity which Tenno can sense.

"This sword… Managed to stay intact even from a laser blade? But how? Even with electricity power, no way a metal can stay intact in a laser!"

Suddenly, Spectre charges Tenno, swinging his sword at him. Tenno thought the territory will protect him from the strike. The sword connects onto the invisible territory, but what Tenno sees shocks him, the territory cracks.

"WHAT? How?"

The territory immediately shatters like glass. Spectre can sense Ellen is near and he immediately lands a sucker punch onto Tenno, stunning him for a moment. Oddly, Tenno can feel a burning sensation within him. He realises that his soul and mana are being burned.

"Impossible... This guy… He's not human!"

As Tenno staggers, Spectre aims his sword on Tenno's blade hilt, and quickly slice it, severing the sword. He heightens his focus and grabs the laser blade hurling it towards Ellen, the young man then hits Tenno again with his sword's pommel, knocking him towards a tree trunk as he staggers.

With Spectre's speed, he sheathes his sword, taking out the Javelin and turns on its laser. Time slows down even further in his vision as he starts to notice more flickering on his visor. Lining the laser onto Tenno's shoulder, without aiming down and pulls the trigger. The bolt immediately impales Tenno onto the tree.

"ARRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Spectre quickly flicks, aiming at Ellen and fires another shot. Ellen instinctively controls the territory to block the bolt. However, she underestimate the velocity of the bolt. As the tungsten bolt connects onto the territory, it cracks, surprising her. However, Ellen's prowess as a Wizard is not to be underestimated as she managed to block the bolt albeit forced to the ground by the sheer impact of a mach 4 bolt.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

The pain train doesn't stop for Tenno as Spectre lines his shot up again, impaling Tenno's left arm onto the trunk. The young man then unsheathes his sword and take outs his one of his Hales, firing at Ellen. He deliberately misses all shots as he intended to just suppress her and he runs away.

"SICK MOVES, KID! Now, get to extraction point."

"Affirmative…"

Spectre moves as fast as he can, the wood are relatively flat, allow Spectre to sprint freely without fear risk of injuring himself. In just less than 2 minutes, the Wizards have completely lost sight of the operative. Alice has positioned herself to extract Spectre at a secluded area, with night vision goggles on, she can drive without turning on the headlights. Spectre immediately jumps into the black van and Alice drives off.

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

**Back at the woods**

"Hey, are you alright?"

Ellen is checking on her subordinate, who had been viciously impaled by Spectre.

"Yeah… Damn… These things, have anchors."

Tenno tries to free himself, but the anchors on the bolts prevent him from freeing himself.

"Stay put and wait for the medic."

"No, Mdm, just pull this out and I can still chase that guy!"

"What more you can do with this condition?"

"…I can't use my power just now anyway…" he thought.

Is not Tenno's pride as DEM's Wizard that matters, it is the fact that Tenno who is a Psychic got beaten so badly by another Psychic.

"Command, this is Adeptus 1, I have one casualty here, need medical assistance immediately."

Ellen has a close look onto Tenno, recognizing him as one of the candidate for Adeptus.

"Tenno? Tenno Scotts?"

"Yes, Mdm."

His look is stern, with signs of pain. His spirit is unwavered as he is only thinking about the defeat by another Psychic. Then, the paramedics arrive, they cut Tenno out of his standard issue CR-Unit, the team also carefully extract his wounded body with the spikes lodged into him, carefully placing him onto a stretcher and prepare to fly him off to get treated.

"You have done well…"

"…"

Tenno only remains silent as he is sent away, his expression leaves a deep mark on Ellen.

"He is a pretty good Wizard according to his profile, but those anti-territory weapons are too much for one that is not expecting to handle."

Westcott and the other directors who are injured are also sent to be treated

**Back at the safe house-10 minutes after the attack**

Ian and Woodman are on video conference after the attack, both of them are waiting for the good news of the operation.

"We are out of DEM's area, mission accomplished." Alice reported.

"Good work!" Woodman complimented.

"Objective complete, burglary is a success." Dante reported.

"Excellent work, both of you."

The high risk mission is finally over, Spectre finally relaxes as he wears back his trench coat and packs everything into the bag, bandaging his eyes once again. He drinks a lot of water in the meantime, it's a tough night for him.

**Safe house**

Spectre enters the house with Ian immediately shutting the door, the man immediately gives Spectre a pat at the back.

"Nice work, damn your moves are just sick, kid."

"That was nothing."

"But you used that… What if they pick it up?"

"I doubt so… I only used very little of it."

"Well… Refrain from using that next time. Anyway, get a shower, I cooked dinner for you."

The young man do so, taking a short warm shower then comes out with clothes changed.

Ian cooked two plates of fish and chips, one for Spectre and one for himself. He also opens up two cans of beer.

"Cheers. It's legal to drink if a minor is accompanied with an adult. Too bad you are 1 year short."

Spectre gives a slight irritated look and grabs the can.

"Cheers!"

The two guys then drink and start to dig in.

**2 hour after the attack, DEM's hospital**

"You should go back and get some rest Ellen, I'm alright."

"They dare to launch an attack on you right there. I'm not gonna leave, and I won't let them off."

"It's just gonna take a few days for it to heal. Even with realizers, dislocation usually makes problem a bit more serious. It's no big deal."

Lying at Westcott's opposite bed is Tenno, who is gazing out at the ceiling. Westcott recognizes him and call out.

"Hey, Tenno right? Tenno Scotts?"

Westcott's calling alerts Tenno who then gets himself up.

"Yes, Mr Westcott. I'm sorry I could not get that assassin."

"It's okay… You did a pretty good job, at least you stopped him before he can do more damage."

Disappointment can be seen on Tenno's face.

"Just go and rest, there might be something for you soon."

"…"

Tenno remains silent lays back down and tries to sleep.

"You really should go back now."

After many requests from Westcott, Ellen finally gives in.

"Alright Isaac. See you."

"See you."

Ellen exits the ward, leaving Westcott alone. As he lays on his bed, he keep thinking about Woodman's statement, Woodman can assassinate him if he wants to. He clearly sent a clear message. Somehow, Arashi had Woodman not to kill Westcott.

As investigation of the attack goes on, Ellen was sent home. The scene shocks her as the house is ransacked. The security systems are downed, she immediate runs to her computer and found a piece of note.

"Thanks for the files... Such assassination, much fun, 10/10 would do again."

The note it's signed off with "KD", Ellen recognises the initials, with all her rage she shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**That's all for chapter 2. Okay, I guess it is pretty clear that the weapons, Javelin, Hale and the sword are specifically designed for Spectre. Let me tease to you guys, there is one more weapon to be revealed soon in future chapters. Thank you guys for supporting me, leave a review and I'll try my best to make better writing. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, Chapter 3 is out! Wow it took me nearly a month, very sorry guys. I was busy for exams and handling studies. Also, Happy Chinese New Year to Chinese readers. Gong Xi Fa Cai! **

**I believe I have hinted Spectre's identity enough. So I shall reveal him this Chapter. Spirits will come out in Chapter 5 or 6, so please wait. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The New Bloods**

It's been a week since the attack occurred. Two days before Christmas on Wednesday to be exact. DEM has gathered all evidences they have. A total of twenty 10cm spikes and sixty 4cm spikes are recovered. The mode of infiltration has also been found out as they investigated the storm drains as well, the severed gate along with erratic camera footages.

They also found footage of Academi agent infiltrating into the conference room, thus confirming that the attack is well planned. DEM agents also tortured their captive rival agents only to find out that the attacks are separate. Academi merely planted the tear gas, the attack is carried out by other organization.

"We only planted the damn tear gas. And the one that tried to take your beloved CEO's life? It was Yggdrasil! We were told that Yggdrasil has a new agent armed with railguns. And we called him Lord Impaler, some called him Terminator. All we know is that the man is a fugitive wanted for terrorist attack back in Afghanistan, also a hired gun by Syrian terrorists. CIA refused to tell us anything about it too!"

The audio log is being played and Westcott listens to it carefully.

"KD may not refer to the DARPA chief Kendrick Daniel after all, instead, refers to Dante."

"So the attacks are not the same, Yggdrasil merely used Academi as a smokescreen."

"From the data acquired from the CR-Units, it appears that they are all overloaded. Those weapons are designed to pierce territory, especially the one that fires the 10cm bolts. It is considered lucky to have your territory to block it just in time."

"…"

Ellen only remains silent as Westcott commented.

"So, how's your subordinate selection going?"

"Arrangements have been made for Tobiichi Origami, she agreed to join us, and she is arriving very shortly. As for Tenno Scotts, he was said to be very serious in combat exercise and actual Spirit combat. Jessica's squad calls him Lightning, known for his very fast attacks. I have placed him to spar with another candidate, Andrew Carthy." Ellen reported.

"Alright…"

Westcott now only knows he has to strengthen the ranks of Wizards, putting too much strain on Ellen won't help either way.

**An hour later, Wizards training facility**

Origami is being brought to the base after arriving in London.

"Welcome Tobiichi Origami, I suppose you have a smooth ride?"

"…The security gave me quite a lot of troubles…" Origami said it bluntly.

"Well… It is necessary, someone attempted to assassinate Mr Westcott last week."

Origami only remains silent as she couldn't care less about the well being of the CEO. She knows that DEM is hurting Shido, but the thirst for revenge is only thing that matter to her. But little did she expect that she is working in a team.

Ellen brings Origami to the sparring arena. Tenno and the other candidate are inside a sparring arena. Andrew Carthy, the same Wizard that was at Japan DEM office when Shido rescued Tohka, although he was defeated, his skills as a DEM Wizard is still to be reckoned with.

Andrew is surprised to see his opponent as Tenno is infamous for various reasons.

"Lightning? You gotta be kidding me, the king of let go..."

Tenno only smiled as Ellen commands the two men to spar with their fists.

"You know, you can end this in just seconds by standing still and my fist kisses your face." Andrew taunted.

"Hmph…"

The two enter a stance, with one enters a standard, DEM taught stance while Tenno himself employ others.

Andrew immediately attack first, as he immediate trying to kick Tenno, his kick is immediately blocked and countered by Tenno who punches his chest.

As he staggers backwards, Tenno follows up with a few more punches to his face and then a tornado kick into the Wizard's temple.

"Ugh… How the hell?"

The stance resembles those of Muay Thai, but with strong counters of Jeet Kune Do. The result of the skirmish leaves the muscular and bigger built Wizard to stagger as Tenno aims his strikes at the head.

"That guy, he is vicious…" Origami muttered.

Tenno immediately taunts Andrew to attack, but the Wizard does not do so as he starts to doubt his ability and fearing for another counter.

"Not coming? Well… I guess is my turn now…"

Tenno sprints towards Andrew and performs a breakdance like attack forcing the Wizard to guard his attacks. After a flurry of 4 kicks, Tenno immediately recovers and using Andrew's knee as a stepping stone, climbs up his head and uses his elbow to strike Andrew's head, immediately knocks out Andrew as the man falls to the ground unconscious.

"That's the best you got? Seriously?"

Ellen is amused by Tenno's performance, she is glad that she did not see the bad side of Tenno. As Tenno exits the arena, he is approached by the ladies.

"Congratulations, Tenno Scotts. Welcome to Team Adeptus."

The Wizard is surprised to hear that. He never knew it was a test.

"Wait… I don't remember signing up for anything…"

Before he can finish, Ellen added.

"You get to have a CR-Unit of your specifications."

Upon hearing that, Tenno's eyes immediately open wide as he never expect it.

"Wow… Thanks…"

"Also, meet Tobiichi Origami, our new team mate."

The man looks at Origami, surprised by her young age to join DEM. However, he couldn't care less.

"I'm Tenno Scotts, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

The two shake their hand, signifying their new partnership.

"Go to the R&amp;D department. We have more things to do."

"Yes Mdm!"

After Ellen and Origami left, Tenno walks towards the R&amp;D department for his own unit. Although happy, the attack from Spectre still lingers in his mind.

"That guy back then, he is not a human for sure. His power is unique, in fact too unique. The power to manipulate soul and mana. If my guess is correct, he is the only one to end it all…"

**DEM R&amp;D Facility**

"Ah… Mr Scotts, I have been told about the unit you want."

The middle aged woman welcomes the newly appointed Adeptus. Tenno only smiled as he enters the lab.

"Well… Thanks for the trouble, I want my unit to be agile, not bulky…"

Before he can finish, she cuts it.

"I think I have one for you. Our latest prototype unit with something that fits your name the best."

The scientist brings the man to the unit. The unit appears to be an exoskeleton, unlike other units, it is mistaken as a wiring suit.

"Meet Quanta, next generation CR-Unit. Unlike the current generations, close quarter combat is impossible due to the harness and the bulk of the equipment…"

Tenno is mesmerized by the unit. Which is in black with white nodes.

"Also, this unit can generate very strong electricity. We have implemented many EMI and EMP shieldings to prevent the unit frying itself. To keep it light, composite materials like carbon nanotubes are used. Also, due the complexity of this unit, we do not have the suitable biochips to support it, so we have only made one and no other prototypes are made so far."

Upon hearing that, Tenno immediately wants to try it.

"Can I try it?"

"Are you crazy? But wait… You are natural… Sure!"

Tenno puts on the CR-Unit, it is very light, it doesn't put strains on his body.

"Try to fly and move around, I have not activate the lightning system."

Tenno walks first and then activate the thrusters which are located at his shoulders and the heels. With minimal force, Tenno levitates, amazed by how light the unit is.

"Alright, the real test, I'm activating the system."

The woman activates the system and a pulse of electricity is formed on the CR-Unit.

"Woah, is it even safe for me to touch anyone?" Tenno jokingly said.

"Not when it is turned on like that. Now try to blast some targets."

A few targets pop up on the testing field, Tenno stretches out his left and and aims it at the target. A hose of lightning is formed from his palm and obliterates the target. After which, the Wizard tests out the territory functions. The unit is a perfect fit for Tenno.

"I guess this unit is yours. Nobody can use this other than you."

"Wow… Thanks…"

"No problem, congratulations on your promotion."

Tenno is delighted to have his own unit, it is a dream come true.

**Spectre's safe house**

After the attack on Westcott, Spectre himself carried out all operations of installing bugs into DEM figure heads' homes, burglary for intel. Meanwhile, Dante and Ian are calling.

"Are you sure to put him to the final test?"

"Of course…"

"Well... Don't get yourself killed or captured by DEM."

"Relax… I won't."

Ian hangs up the call with Spectre comes back home after a stakeout.

"Hey Spectre, new job. Extraction at harbor tonight. Alice is going to pick you up at 9pm. Get some rest, I'll wake you up later."

"Alright…"

The young man unwinds his bandage, takes a quick shower and goes to sleep. Ian only silently hoped that things can get over for the young man.

"You better not disappoint, Spectre. It'll just speed things up much faster and easier for you."

**Five hours later**

The young man is on the move once again with his signature black jacket along with a backpack containing the stripped Javelin, carrying the sword disguised sight cane, with his face completely bandaged. His ears are plugged with some kind of hearing aid like device.

"All the best!" Alice said.

"Thanks."

Spectre exits the car and moves his way towards the logistic building. The security is very light as Spectre easily moves to the top of the building, assembling Javelin and takes aim.

"Raptor, this is Spectre. Status?"

"Safe. I have a NOD to navigate."

"Good. You are clear now. Move to the marked location."

Spectre turns on the IR laser, marking the location for the operator. Slowly, he guides the operator to the extraction point.

"Alright, got to the boat! Thanks."

The radio cuts off as Spectre sees the boat was being driven off with the operator inside, the mission is a success. However, Spectre senses a disturbance in the air, sensing it as a bullet. He immediately rolls sideways, only for a bullet to create a small crater upon impact.

"Good senses…"

Dante was aiming at the young man's side with a suppressed AWSM sniper rifle to test Spectre's awareness. Although he missed the shot intentionally, he is amazed to witness Spectre's sense. Spectre immediately sprints to take Javelin, with his amazing senses, he immediately takes aim at Dante and fires. Time slows down in Dante's eyes as the 10cm bolt swoops passed his head as he dodges the bolt. In the mean time, Spectre quickly strips Javelin and keeps it into the back pack. Dante recovers and take aim at Spectre, the young man is sprinting at him. Dante takes aim again and fires, the bullet is being slowed down close to a dead stop in Spectre's eye.

He takes a deep breathe, and unsheathes his sword, position it to let the bullet slides, letting the friction to burn out some energy in the bullet. Then suddenly, swing the sword, launching the bullet back at Dante. The deflected bullet shatters the scope, surprising Dante who is not expecting that.

"What in the…"

With the AWSM out of commission, Dante decides to fight Spectre in hand to hand combat. The young man immediately swings the sheathed sword in an attempt to smash Dante's temple. However, the man immediately grabs the sword, stopping it. The strength of Dante surprised Spectre, but the young man slides his hand to grab the handle of the sword and unsheathe it. Spectre smacks the blunt edge onto his fingers. The pain forces Dante to release the scabbard and Spectre grabs the scabbard and moves back.

"That's a pretty sharp blade, you could have cut off my hand…"

Spectre only remains silent and enters a dual sword stance.

"Well game's over, kid… Activate AR-Unit, True-Kusanagi!"

Dante's body is covered in light and black mechanical armors resembling a samurai armor is formed. Dante pulls out a black laser katana with a blade length that is as long as his body.

"Shit…"

Spectre changes his stance again to suit his Iaido fight style, knowing very well that the man before him is a Wizard. Dante charges Spectre, the young man immediately parries Dante's strikes. Dante also moves very quickly, landing a few more strikes only to be parried away. But Dante's strength makes it difficult for Spectre to parry for much longer. The two then breaks off a distance.

"Damn it…"

Spectre's sword suddenly glows in wispy blue with the electricity pulsating from the high frequency blade. Dante recognizes that Spectre is using his power. The young man immediately charges at Dante, the Wizard conjures a territory to stop the blade. Knowing the properties of the sword, Dante uses telekinesis to grab Spectre's wrists instead of letting the blade land. The move works as Spectre cannot land the hit.

Hidden from Dante's view, Spectre is smiling. Suddenly, a ghastly blue spectral projection of Spectre is conjured, armed with the sword slices through True-Kusanagi's left arm parts. Leaving Dante's left arm unharmed with his precision of sword. The action surprises Dante who is not expecting that.

"What!?"

The shock breaks his focus, which frees Spectre. Spectre immediately dashes to Dante's back and severs the realizer module at the back. And then, another spectral projection severs the right arm parts, rendering True-Kusanagi useless.

The swiftness of the process stuns Dante and Spectre immediately breaks Dante's right arm with his shoulder as a lever.

"Arrrgghhhh!"

The pain is excruciating for Dante, who has not being beaten for quite some time. Spectre is not done yet as he smashes the sword's blunt edge onto Dante's left shin, cracking the bone inside. Forcing the 1.8m tall man to kneel down, only to be unceremoniously being kicked hard in the temple by Spectre, knocking him out. Spectre immediately runs back to the car to be extracted by Alice.

"Let's go, a freaking Wizard is here!" Spectre said.

"Got it."

Alice speeds off from the docks, leaving Dante behind.

"Overlord… This is Dante, request for extraction."

The kick is not strong enough to completely knock out Dante as he uses the radio to request for extraction. He knows that his candidate has passed the test. But he has to get out of the place.

"Wow… You really didn't disappoint… Damn, they hurt like hell!" Dante complained.

**The next day at the safe house**

Spectre wakes up and coincidentally to find Alice walks out of Ian's room. An awkward silence ensues with the two of them as Alice never see Spectre's face and Spectre never expect Alice to stay in the safehouse. Also, Spectre has not seen Alice's face.

"What the… Who the hell are you!?"

"What's wrong, honey?"

Ian also walks out of his room, and Spectre asks Ian about this situation.

"What? Ian, she's your wife?"

"Yeah, she's Alice."

Spectre's eyes glow in bright blue and hypnotizes Alice to forget his face. The woman immediately collapses with Spectre supporting her.

"That was… Nevermind…" Ian complained.

"I'm sorry Ian… I have to."

With Ian now supportting his wife, Spectre immediately bandage his eyes. In just a short time, Alice wakes up in Ian's arms.

"Uhh… Did something happened?"

"Sorry Alice, I had to make you forget my face." Spectre apologized sincerely.

"Nah… It's alright. You did what you have to as an undercover."

"…"

"Go and wash up, we are going to meet Mr Woodman." Ian said.

"Alright."

Everyone prepares their stuffs and move out in Alice's car, however, this time it is Ian driving. Spectre dressed up in his usual black jacket and black pants. In just half an hour, they reach their destination. As everyone alights the car in a secluded car park. Ian uses a radio to communicate.

"Overlord, initiate teleportation."

Without warning, the three are teleported to an airship. The crewmen immediately escorts both Spectre and Ian, leaving Alice behind as she is not in the meeting. With the two guys being escorted to room where Woodman, Karen and Dante inside.

As soon as the two enters the room, Spectre senses Dante's presence and immediately on high alert with his hand positioned to unsheathe his sword.

"Hey relax Spectre! What are you doing?" Karen asks.

"That guy was at the docks yesterday. And he attacked me!" he retorted.

"Spectre, remove your bandages."

Woodman's order surprises Spectre, hostility ensues.

"What?"

"Every single one here, knows who you are. There's no point hiding your face and your name here as we know your face. I'm the one that arranged that attack."

Spectre has no choice but to do so, the unwinds the bandage, showing his empty sapphire blue eyes with some dark circles beneath. His chin length black hair is unkempt with them parted above his left eye.

"It was a test, Arashi…"

The young man is Arashi, who has been missing for at least 14 days. Woodman's statement surprises him.

"A test? What test?"

"We have decided to put you into Yggdrasil, you are to become a Wizard." Woodman added.

The young man is absolutely confused, he knows the process of becoming a Wizard.

"A Wizard? Don't be kidding with me, I have never agreed upon that and let alone surgeries!"

"It is much easier for you, you are a man on a mission aren't you? And who said becoming a Wizard need implants?" Dante said.

"That's right, Dante is the one that designed your wiring suit, Javelin, Hale and your sword, Requiem." Woodman added.

Spectre is shocked to hear that, he has no idea that he is being tested for so long.

"Ian is also in Yggdrasil, we already decided to draft you into Yggdrasil before I pull you out. Yggdrasil members are selected by Dante personally, and thus the test."

Spectre doesn't know what to say, as he feel somewhat being cheated.

"And to prove that I can make your mission easier… Activate AR-Unit, SPIRIT!"

Light engulfs Dante forming a black unit that resembles of Ellen's Pendragon CR-Unit but with two blade like wings attached.

"You can see and sense mana right? See it with your own eyes."

Arashi's eyes glow bright blue and he sees the purple Spirit mana flowing within the AR-Unit.

"Mana of Sandalphon… How?" Arashi questioned.

"Dante has been working on replicating Spirit powers. He has been some what successful so far as we can get mana residue easily." Karen explained.

Arashi feels that he has stepped into a gray area. The young man considers Spirit powers sacred, something that only a selected few should have access to. But considering the dangers posed by the Burning Hells. He has to accept the fact that this can be used to defend against the Hell.

"By replicating Spirit powers, I have also replicated yours… The problem is, your powers… Is unique in a sense…"

A platform rises up, revealing a black unit. It appears to be made from carbon nanotubes as muscle fibres. The shoulders and arms are plated, the shoulder plates and arm plates had small upward tipped fins, along with metal tipped claws on his fingers and metal plated knuckles. The body's skeleton is made with coltan-titanium. The boots are also have small claws. Overall, the unit resembles an exoskeleton unlike other CR-Units.

"Place your hand, sense its power."

Dante activates the unit's mana power. Just as Arashi touches it, an image of a shadowy fiend roaring at him is formed.

"Power! Give me the power!" The fiend spoke.

The fiend is none other than Nevermore, the dark fiend with with a triangular pattern of horns and menacing blade horns on the arms. The body is skeletal and it lacks the fire that once burns brightly in his body. Arashi is shocked by this and his eyes involuntarily glows bright blue.

"Nevermore!? How?"

"The thing is, this unit is not stable enough for anyone to use it yet. The last time I tried, it almost killed me. I have a replication of this unit but outfitted with a more stable systems though."

With Dante's explanation, Arashi knows he needs the unit. He now has no choice but to join Yggdrasil.

"Alright, I'm in."

"Good, Arashi, you are off duty until you complete your trainings. He is the best Wizard out there even before Ellen started." Woodman said.

"Welcome to the team, Nanaya Arashi, or Spectre. I'm Karakukyo Dante"

The man has a neck long black hair, with a pair of brown eyes, a scar is visible on his left eye too. He reaches out his hand and Spectre shakes it.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

**Okay, yeah surprising eh? I know some of you may ask "How did Arashi got his hair so long in just two weeks?" or "What the hell is an AR-Unit?". They will be answer in the next Chapter and one of them can be answered by reading Asharoth's fanfic.**

**Remember in one episode of Date A Live 2 there is actually a male Wizard? His name is Andrew Carthy, he is revealed on BD Vol.5's Booklet. So in short, the reason why you see so many female Wizard is due to extensive fan-service! **

**That's all for now. I hope I have more time to pump out chapters. See you around.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright, Chapter 4 is here. All story line has been planned. One big operation is coming your way! Spirits will be featured very very soon. In case you ask, no I'm not putting DEM to the front lines. **

**Also, a little heads up is that the story's rating may have to change or I may have to change some planned content due to the policy imposed by fanfiction. Ok, now enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Training **

It is a few days after Christmas, Arashi, also known as Spectre starts his first day in Yggdrasil. Dante and him are walking down in a hallway. The young man's eyes are bandaged with the sheathed sword as his sight cane.

Arashi can still recall what happened a few weeks ago. He can still feel the phantom pain caused by the cold demonic steel of Lucifer's katana, Yamato, at his chest. Dante seems to have noticed that as he sees the young man places his right hand at his chest.

"Does your chest still hurts?"

"A little…"

"You'll get over with it, I know it is hard for you to… have a "brother" that was trying to kill you."

Arashi knows his meaning, to be exact the person back there wasn't his brother, but a being assumed the control of his brother. The being created by Azazel, the demon formed from Kyo's power like how Nevermore was born. He still remembers when they resuscitated him, pulling him from death. He was then placed on a bed in Woodman's base. The operators there then lengthened his hair as per his request.

"So... How long have you guys been planning for this?"

"Ever since we found you back in Osaka a few months ago. Before that, we found that cultist had gone dark since the last skirmish 8 years ago. By chance, we identified Kyo, we thought he'll join the war back then. But he never appeared, then we decided to find a way to deal with him since you lost your eyes."

Knowing well who he is dealing with, Arashi decides to let the Wizard know more.

"Kyo is not a typical Fallen Spirit. Lucifer doesn't just bear the title as the Lord of Pride, he is the Emperor of Burning Hells. The other Sin Lords answer to him and if he manages to summon his army, it is not just an army led by Alastor, it is 7 armies with other Lords of Hell as well."

Although Dante is a seasoned Wizard, he has never fought a Fallen Spirit head on, but Arashi's abilities back then proved to him that Fallen Spirits are no joking matter. Especially the ones that were Nanaya.

"Kyo is pretty smart at covering his tracks. First killed 10 DEM Wizards when he turned, Second killed 20 DEM Wizards one week after we pulled you out. We can't track him down since then." he commented.

"He is the last person I ever want to fight against. He is my brother, I know his powers..."

Arashi recalls his younger days with Kyo and his powers.

"The power of illusions. He was also able to use darkness and death. Kyo likes to create shades, illusions and doppelgangers of anyone including himself. He can infuse death powers or dead souls into them to fool anyone with Eyes of Soul and turn them into killing machines. His powers in eclipse… his illusions can use all of his abilities."

The statement confused Dante, who thought the illusions are the same as clones of Kurumi.

"Huh?"

"I suppose you are thinking about Tokisaki Kurumi's clones… Kyo's illusions are nothing like hers. Illusions of himself cannot use any of his powers. If Kyo transform into Azazel, his own illusion will remain intact. But in eclipse, the illusions can transform as well. If it is others' illusion, they'll be able to mimic all their abilities as well."

"Which means, if he creates your illusion when you still have your powers. That illusion will transform into Nevermore, blast shadows like you could as well."

"Yup…"

The two guys continue walking, and Arashi starts to question Dante again.

"What is an AR-Unit?"

"It is an improvement to CR-Unit, AR-Units can use territory offensively by turning those created by CR-Unit against them. They also do not require implants to operate."

Arashi then realized why did Dante said that one doesn't need augmentation surgery to be a Wizard.

"You have a lot of questions for a new guy."

Dante jokingly commented, he understands the young man's mind. For someone who fought against Wizards for his whole life, it will be hard for him to understand.

"Last question, the Spirit in your body…"

"What? You can see me?"

"Can't escape the all seeing eyes eh? Nishiro, you should show yourself, no point hiding anyway."

A white male appears who look exactly like Dante who is holding a sheathed katana. Arashi is puzzled as the existence of Nishiro does not fit into what he was taught before.

"Nishiro lost his own body, and by accident, we merged."

"Yeah… Unless the angel choose to, it is rather rare for any male to be Spirit. At least you are not a Fallen Spirit. Other than Kyo, you are one of the few that is a male Holy Spirit."

"And you are from Nanaya, your abilities are powerful too."

"Not without a price… And a heavy one to pay too…"

The trio then walk down to the end of the hallway. And it is immediately stopped by a woman. She has a long black hair tied up to her right side and a pair of crimson eyes.

"Dante… Why are you passing the prototype weapon, Requiem, Javelin and Hale to a… kid…"

Her statement at first puzzles Arashi first.

"What? I thought these are designed for me."

"For you, a kid?"

Arashi can sense that Dante and Nishiro are cold sweating. He can also sense that the woman is a sealed Spirit.

"I'm not your average kid, Ms Spirit…"

His statement surprises the woman who has not even reveal herself to be a Spirit at all.

"He is whom Woodman has talked to you about, meet Spectre."

"Spectre, I need to see him in action, I don't care what Mr Woodman and you have what deal that can allow you to pull in a blind terrorist like that."

"But…"

"It's okay, Dante."

Arashi stopped Dante from speaking.

"I would like to have your test. I suppose it is just some combat eh? I like to fight unrestrained for once anyway. I'll prove to you why I'm worthy of the weapons, I'll use the sword only."

"Alright…"

Spectre whose eyes are still bandaged, walks into the testing area.

"Release the droids."

An operator releases the droids armed with an assault rifle and some with a lower powered laser blade.

"Kid, if you get hit once, you are out." the woman warned.

"Hey Dante, mind if I burn the whole arena?"

Dante's eyebrow only twitched when he heard that. He knows that Arashi has been training his death powers. It has involved no doubt, but it is not known that how much he has evolved.

Spectre only smiled as the droid starts firing. The young man heightens his focus to slow the bullet down close to a dead stop. He get out of the way and sprints to one of the gun wielding droids. The bullets missed and the droids immediately lost track of their target. Spectre unsheathes his sword, instantly rips the droid into pieces as he sheathes his sword. The other gun droid immediately fire again but misses as the acute sense of the young man dodges the shots and runs on wall.

The gun droid attempts to aim at Arashi but he is too fast and get into the blind spot of the droid. Out of the droid's sight, he is right above it as he launches himself from wall, unsheathes his sword, splitting the droid in half, and sheathes the sword back in a clean motion. The other two droids start to charge at Arashi. The young man just simply charges at one of them, using the tip of the sheathed sword, Arashi smash the droid upwards, launching the droid to his back. He immediately focuses, painting a mental image of where the droids are. He takes a deep breath, just as the droid in air starts to overlap the charging droid, with its head only inches away from the ground, he unsheathes his sword, bifurcates both droids, sheathing his sword again.

"He got some pretty good moves. As expected from someone of his caliber." Nishiro commented.

"Is that all you got?"

The woman is not quite happy with the young man taunting. She immediately takes control of a panel and releases more droids. This time, she releases ten blade droids, but with a tougher body. In fact, their body seems to be made from the same fiber material like Arashi's wiring suit.

Then a flashbang is dropped onto the field and it detonates while the robots rush at him. But invisible to the woman's eyes, Arashi is wearing a hearing aid like device on both ears. With insane speed, the device picks up the deafening sound of the flashbang, and counters it by generating an inverse phase, cancelling the deafening effect. However, the young man can feel the burns on his skin cause by the flashbang.

"Flashbang? Glad that I'm wearing these earpieces…"

Arashi immediately unsheathe his sword to hack down a droid. But the body is flexible and tough enough to stop the blade, surprising Arashi who immediately knocks the droid back with his scabbard. The woman is puzzled to see him not affected by flashbang.

"How in the… If he relies on hearing, the flashbang should deafen him." she thought.

"You're really dying to see my powers, aren't you?" he thought.

The blade immediately glows wispy blue and the electricity arcs are pulsating even more as he channels mana into the blade. He attempts to cut down another droid, the droid attempts to parry the blade, only to find that its blade got broken by Arashi's sword, the droid is out of commission as he splits the droid in half. Without warning, a spectral projection of Arashi is conjured and it performs a clean cut through the droid right behind the former droid. Arashi then focus, locking on to a droid, unsheathes his sword, conjuring a wispy blue arc that cuts through the droid.

He is not done as he immediately disappear and reappear in front of a droid, cutting one of its legs, and stabs through the droid's body as it kneels. He senses a droid at his back, and immediately turns facing the droid while the sword is still on the former droid's body. The bends back, grab the sword, and pull it upwards. Slicing the destroyed droid in half and destroying another droid by splitting its body to two. The woman is a little shocked to see this.

"What is he?"

She releases more droids in an attempt to overpower Arashi. The young man can sense that as well. He thinks that he should end the thing once and for all. With the droid charging at him everywhere. He channels his mana and sheaths his sword, smashes the sheathed sword onto the ground while, creating an explosion that sends all droid flying. Arashi slows the time down in his vision, channels his mana once again.

"Now, BURN!"

Arashi open his arms widely, a wave wispy blue fire is unleashed. The fire gathers around Arashi and goes upwards, as if he is absorbing the fire. The wraith fire is bright enough to be blinding, rendering everyone at the control station unable to see what is going on. The fires also burns the droid to mere charred skeletons and melts the droid deploying equipments. The woman is completely stunned to see that. She thought Arashi is just a human.

"It's over huh?" Arashi asked.

The woman and the operators are speechless to see Spectre in action. Especially his display of spectral abilities.

"How… How?"

"Cut it out, Miruko. This is his file, in fact, you are one of the few that will know who he is."

Miruko grabs the file and read it, the information shocks her deeply as she never expect to have Arashi join Yggdrasil.

"Meet the precursor of Ratatoskr, 14 Blades. Assassin of presidents, kings, CEOs and Wizards."

"Why the hell is he here in the first place?"

"It has to do with Shadow-Mirage. We'll explain later."

**In a meeting room**

Miruko meets Dante, Nishiro and Arashi, she is surprised to see Arashi's bandaged removed. His bright blue eyes send a cold and scary feel to her. After all, it is the infamous Nanaya. But Arashi's eyes return to normal, sapphire blue, signifying that he was using his power to have a look on Miruko.

"Arashi, this is Miruko."

He reaches out his hand to Miruko.

"Nice to meet you Miruko-san. Just call me Arashi."

"Nice to meet you too, Arashi."

"I suppose you have read about his files eh?"

"Yeah, he massacred countless Wizards. Participated in assassinations of at least 10 presidents globally, came back to life and becoming a Fallen Spirit that almost destroyed the world months ago."

She then turns to Arashi.

"You have quite a rap sheet here, Arashi." she commented.

"Couldn't help it, my bastard family made me did what I do best. But that's all my past, I hate them, and I don't want to be reminded of them." he replied.

While Miruko remain skeptical, the group then discuss about the new threat.

"The new Fallen Spirit, Shadow-Mirage, is his brother. He is here because the Fallen Spirit is hunting him down." Dante started.

Miruko is visibly concerned about the Spirits.

"What? Then the other Spirits?" she asked.

"Well protected. Mirage is confirmed not in Japan and he is not attacking Spirits at all. His target of interest seems to be on Arashi." Ian added.

"I don't know why? He attempted to kill me… He could have just killed the rest. One thing odd is that how Kyo can act freely, I cannot sense any disturbance in his soul. The Emperor of Hell I know isn't going to let this kind of thing happen."

It is indeed a mystery to him, he remembers those pain and agony when Amon was possessing him.

"I guess we can't do anything for now. After all, all Hunters have gone dark." Dante added.

"One request, you all have to protect the Spirits no matter at what cost. Kyo's powers has improved a lot, he with Yamato is virtually unstoppable. The Hunters are not to be underestimated at all!"

"We know that, that's why we are here. We are the black ops team that is handling Fallen Spirits and protecting Spirits. The thing is, to mask the existence of this black ops team, we are also the Assailant Search task force. Except the task force consists of one more member."

Arashi is intrigued by the info. Suddenly, someone is knocking the door.

"Spectre, put on your bandages."

Knowing what's going on, Arashi immediately puts on the bandages, covering his eyes once again.

"Come in." Ian said.

"Hi Dante." a girl spoke.

Arashi recognizes the girl's voice, it is awfully familiar to him.

"This… This girl is…"

"Hi Mana. Welcome to the Team." Dante said.

The girl is none other than Takamiya Mana, Shido's sister, former Adeptus 2 of DEM. One of the strongest Wizard in the world.

"What the hell, Dante!? Why is Mana here, my cover can be blown if I'm not careful."

Arashi is quite surprised to find that Mana is in the team. Afterall, she is the closest person to the Spirits, whom he had to go dark for.

"Mana, meet Spectre, our team mate, and trainee." Dante introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Spectre-san."

She reaches out her hand, Spectre does the same too.

"Nice to meet you too, Mana-san. It is my honour to meet one of the world's strongest Wizard."

The two shake hand, signifying the partnership.

"Alright, time for your training Spectre. Go put on your wiring suit, visor on too."

"Roger that."

**DEM Main HQ, Tenno's personal quarter**

"Tsch… Nothing… Did DEM really knows nothing about Arashi's whereabouts?"

Tenno spent a lot of time in his quarters in an attempt to find Arashi's status by hacking the system. The undercover Wizard suddenly senses a strong presence behind him. He immediately grabs the pistol on his desk and points backwards, only for a hooded man to disarm him in an instant and points at his head.

"Damn it Tenno, it's me!"

The hooded man pulls down his hood and reveals his face, it is Kyo.

"Kyo? Damn, you could have just let me know you were there."

Kyo returns the pistol to Tenno.

"Congrats on your promotion."

"Yeah thanks, even got myself a personal unit."

"So how's the search?"

"Came up with nothing, DEM is also looking for him after your attack. What about the others?"

"You are the first that I ask, they'll be next. See ya."

"Hail Emperor Lucifer!"

Kyo disappears into a black smoke, leaving the room.

"Kyo… Your schemes are not invisible to everyone. Not to me…"

Tenno knows what Kyo is up to. The young man is fully aware Kyo is not what he appears to be.

**One hour later, Moscow, Russia**

Kyo appears before the Psychic Hunter with blonde short hair for their search.

"Nope, the Wizard force, Spetsnaz, and SVR have absolutely no idea on Arashi's identity, let alone his status."

"Damn it, the trail is pretty much cold when DEM don't even know where is he."

"You checked with Tenno huh?"

The Hunter is obviously not happy about the fact that Kyo looked for Tenno first. Kyo can sense that and decides to advise his fellow Psychic.

"Cut it out, Ishutin. I only have five of you now, if we are not united, even 14 Blades can pick us off…"

Ishutin only nodded, he is puzzled by the fact that Kyo wants to kill Arashi.

"You're really not gonna pull your brother back? Just because he allied with Spirits? If we can pull him back, we can win this right away."

Ishutin is oblivious to the ploy, Kyo with his quick thinking, immediately formulate a lie to fool Ishutin.

"… I have no choice… The emperor wants him dead. And he has forsaken his own power, the sacred power of Psychic just to protect pathetic humans and Psychics of the light side…"

Ishutin is convinced by the lie, and never pursue the matter, only to reveal the intel he has.

"Anyway, you might have some interesting news at Ward's. SVR seems to have intel of a black ops group that is hunting for Spirits."

Intrigued by the intel that some group other than the Majestic and Hunters are hunting Spirits. Kyo decides to go to USA to find out about the black ops group.

"Alright, see you…"

Kyo puts on his hood and disappears in black smoke.

**Yggdrasil base**

"You are doing quite well."

Mana is teaching Arashi to use the territory to levitate a lead ball. He can stop the ball wherever he wants with precision. It is ironic as Arashi taught Mana hand to hand combat before he disappeared. In fact, to Arashi, it is like a deja vu moment.

"Alright, time to stop bullets with your territory."

Dante said as he walks into the training area in a black wiring suit. Mana knows that Spectre just barely started and attempts to stop Dante.

"Wait, he just…"

Before she can continue, Dante already pulled out the Hale and fires a volley of bolts. Arashi immediately expands his territory, he knows what Hale is capable of, he tries to stop it by using telekinesis. He heighten his focus and slow the bolts to the extent that his visor is flickering. Not only did he stop the bolts in mid air, he never attempt to dodge when he is able to. Not to mention the bolts are just a meter away from his head.

"Pretty good. I suppose you are ready for more advanced training?"

Arashi disengage the territory and the bolts fall to the ground.

"Damn it, are you trying to kill me?" Arashi asked angrily.

"What can kill you, makes you stronger. I thought already know that."

Arashi is certainly not quite happy about it. But Dante's words reminded him of his trainings too. It is the constant death threats that forced him to perform at his best.

"Alright… For advance training, I need you to consciously let the territory affect you. So that you know what is the effect."

"Yes, Dante."

Arashi readies himself, as he remembers back when he was rescued, the territory used to heal him did not have any effect until he passed out. Only to be told that his territory immunity is driven by his conscious.

"Good, so this is what the AR-Units are capable of…"

Dante walks up and uses his hand to grab onto the territory of Arashi, twists it and pushes it towards Arashi. The territory shatters and pushes Arashi to the ground effortlessly.

"Ughh!" he grunted.

Arashi's vision is slightly blurred for a short time. He is pretty impressed by the fact that he can actually manipulate someone else's territory at his advantage.

"This is what I meant by using territory offensively, of course, due to your immunity to territory. You can actually destroy territory of any intensity. Try punching mine, punch it as hard as you can."

Arashi gathers his strength onto his right fist and punches it towards Dante's territory, the territory shatters like a cannon being shot through glass. The effect pushes Dante to the ground too. Dante also suffers from the same effect, he is impressed and jealous by the young man's ability.

"Ouch… That's a good one. If a Wizard conjures the territory with more concentration, he or she might get knocked out by that one."

"How did you even stopped the blade back then?"

"I formed a cuff on the blade, not at the wrist. If you cannot knock out a Wizard with your ability, he or she may just cuff you using telekinesis. So it is important that you can manipulate territory."

Dante's explanation enlights the trainee as he now understand the strength of a Wizard at an angle he never seen before.

"This kid is learning pretty fast. His combat skills contributed to this trait largely. He can actually be a Wizard that manipulates territory environmentally. In that way, not only he will be performing at his prime. He might actually take down anyone with his skills, including his brother."

Dante is thinking about the possibilities of what Arashi can be. He decides to let Arashi to figure the way himself.

"Hey kid. One advice. Use territory at your advantage, turn it to an environment that suits you. When you figured it out how to. Look for me." Dante said as he leaves the area.

Arashi cannot figure out what Dante is meaning and asks Mana.

"What does he means by that?"

"He means that you must find a way to turn the territory to suit your needs. Wizards should use territory at their advantage, that's how they deal with Spirits." she replied.

* * *

**That's all. Thanks for your support. Do leave a review or PM me so that I can improve my story upon. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright, Chapter 5 is here! Very sorry for the delay as I'm a busy man. Anyway, DAL fans rejoice as the DAL movie is coming out pretty soon and also the game too. I don't have much of a roadmap to show now as I intend to keep it this way. But rest assured that the fanfic has not reached a dead end. It is just the writing being the problem. Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rising**

It is already night and Arashi had finished training from Mana. The young man still wears his wiring suit and goes out of the base, he arrives at a small beach. It turns out, the base is located in an island somewhere in Atlantic Ocean. The base is shrouded by a mountain, it is a base carved and built in the mountain to be exact. There are forest on the mountainous terrain with steep cliffs, a perfect location for a base.

Arashi do not have his visor this time, only pulling up his mask with the black bandana, he has always wanted to try out something of his ability. Since he found out he can cut through everything by infusing death mana. What happens if such mana is infused with projectiles?

He first fired one bolt from Hale to a large piece of rock. The bolt partially pierces the rock, leaving a small crater upon impact. He then infuses the mana into his pistol, and fires. The bolt exits the barrel, a wispy blue blade is immediately formed, shrouding the bolt. Upon impact, the rock is immediately punched through, leaving a big gaping hole.

"What in the?... If I can do this with Hale, then I can even obliterate a tank with Javelin!"

He is delighted to discover new properties of his power. Unknown to him, Dante is watching him from a distance.

"Learned new things huh? Time for a new weapon. Then your AR-Unit training will start if you know what I mean."

Arashi then look towards the cliff and then, in a puff of wispy blue aura, he appears on the cliff. This move surprises Dante as he never expect Arashi to still have teleport after losing his powers.

"So, he evolved his power to have teleport again. This kid is amazing to be honest…"

As Dante is at the higher ground, he doesn't need to move to keep an eye out for Arashi. But what he sees start to disturb him. Arashi is aiming at a large gap between two cliffs.

"What is he trying to do now? Jump to the other cliff?"

Arashi only start to stretch himself, he is warming up to sprint and jump across the gap. He wants to find out just how much the strength has increased by the properties of the wiring suit. The young man also purposely positions himself away from a cliff wall.

"Alright… Let's do this."

Arashi then sprints at blistering speed, shocking Dante who is watching.

"What the hell is he thinking? Even with enhanced strength, that suit won't generate enough force for you to jump over!"

Dante is literally screaming in his heart as he sees that, he is clinging on the little strands of faith that Arashi will make it safely. As Arashi jumps across the gap in the midair, he noticed that he will land very close to the edge.

"Come on, a little more…"

Unfortunately, his toe steps onto the edge first, slipping off the edge, hitting his right leg right under the knee. The impact fractures his shin bone, causing immense pain to him.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

He yelled as he falls into the cliff. The scene shocks Dante whose faith has been shattered by Arashi.

"DO SOMETHING DANTE!" Nishiro shouted too.

Dante immediately uses his Spirit power and superior territory control to appear near Arashi. However, what Arashi does surprises him, Arashi conjured a territory that breaks his fall and allow him to be suspended in air.

"Hey, are you alright." he asks.

Still shocked, Arashi remain silent, he then realised what he have done and what Dante meant.

"Yeah… Please, let me try to climb this…"

Arashi certainly doesn't look good, but he endures the pain, then slowly manipulates his territory like he is climbing a ladder. He slowly climbs with one leg and two hands with Dante by his side.

A few minutes later, he managed to climb onto the cliff and he rolls away from the edge panting heavily.

"Maybe next time, you should not sneak out of base like that." Dante reprimands Arashi.

"I now know what you've meant! I can't put it in words, but I think I can demonstrate that." Arashi replied.

Dante only smiled, his student is motivated to learn and learning at a fast rate. He helps Arashi up and activate the thrusters on his wiring suit to fly back to base.

The doctors scanned Arashi's broken leg and operated on it. Using cutting edge realizer, they join back the broken leg and heal it completely. Arashi will not awake until the next day morning.

"Dante, Mana, let me show you…"

Arashi in his wiring suit, immediately sprints, suddenly he seems to levitate. Mana and Dante can tell that he has conjured a platform for him to sprint on. He then conjures a slanted platform and he jumps on it and sprints like how he sprints on walls. The young man then back flips, conjuring another platform for him to cartwheel into a perfect landing.

Mana is very impressed by the acrobatic moves as she is clapping. Dante looks pretty impressed too.

"Very good… You are speeding up the progress a lot." Mana compliments him.

Suddenly, a man enters the training area, holding a large silver colored briefcase. The man turns out to be Ian.

"Alright, Spectre. New toys for you…"

Ian opens up the briefcase, revealing an assault rifle that looks like a Colt M4, but taking a closer look, it is a HK416 rifle. the rifle is completely in black, with flip up sights. The rifle is packed with foam, surrounded by various sight like attachments, reflex and ACOG. It also consists of a shorter barrel, foregrip attachments like laser and flashlight. There are a few STANAG magazines which is loaded with spikes.

Ian takes out the rifle and pass it to Arashi, who grabs it and inspects it. Arashi noticed that there are no ejection ports on the rifle, and the spikes tell him that the rifle is a gauss rifle. The rifle is very balanced, in fact, modifying the rifle to gauss rifle and adding counterweights at the butt stock of the rifle eliminates the need of a heavy barrel and compensator for recoil compensation. There are gray words "GAR-BOLTOR" engraved right below the receiver. There is also a selector for safety, single and auto fire mode.

The training arena immediately shifts to a gun range with the use of realizer. Arashi knows what that is about, that is to try out the new weapon. Ian passes Arashi a magazine and he inserts it into Boltor.

"Okay, kid. Try the gun for yourself."

Arashi stands at the firing range and fires Boltor. The bolts are very concentrated to the bullseye thanks to the zero recoil. Arashi and they crew are very satisfied with the rifle. They know he will be on the field very soon.

"Congratulations, Spectre. You have done well and as a result we can speed up the progress. Time for AR-Unit training. But before that, I have activated the functions of your wiring suit, you have active camouflage and pain suppressors."

To test out the functions, Arashi simply use his mind to control the suit. His visor highlights 'Camo Activate' and his whole body turns transparent. His visor has also outlined his body in order for the user to see what is going on. Arashi then disengage the cloak, revealing himself again.

"Your wiring suit also linked to our system to perform an instant deployment of units. Before that, Mana you need to look away. Spectre has to remove his visor and mask."

Mana obeys and look to her back. The visor now shows that 'MERCURIAL-AR READY', Arashi removes the visor and pulls down his mask, he uses his mind to control again. Arashi sudden engulf in a vortex of electricity and then an exoskeleton attaches onto him.

Arashi noticed although the unit looks like the one that he touched back then, it is different. Although still based on the carbon nanotubes on the other unit, the armor plating has changed. There are less muscle fibres and the shoulder plates are now rounded. The metal claws are slightly longer too. There are pieces of metals at his back as if it holds something. His ear areas are covered by metal platings, exposing his forehead and face.

"Insert your sword."

Arashi inserts the whole sword into the strip and it grabs the sword, holding it in place. Then, metal pieces join up covering the lower jaw. The metal jaw has metal teeth that covers the real teeth of Arashi. Then, two more metal pieces joins up covering his face and eyes. It turns out that those are visors.

His sword sheath is mounted on an articulated arm which automatically switched between his back and hip. Allowing Arashi to draw his blades in so many ways.

"Meet Mercurial, the more stable AR-Unit based on Nevermore-AR. Nevermore-AR need more tweaking so that it won't eat us alive. The suit is powered by SECOND AI, not too smart and definitely not stupid AI. The AI handles the interface such as highlighting your palms which blasts lightning, objectives etc."

Arashi is overwhelmed with information. His palms crack lightning, ready to unleash a shock therapy on his targets.

"Mercurial and Nevermore has something unique in them, that is to rapidly charge energy to let you lift things that are extremely heavy. You can easily lift a mech and even throw it. Now, grab that realizer core."

A realizer unit appears and Arashi reaches out his right hand to grab it. The visor immediately highlights his right hand with pulse of blues going toward his body. The realizer unit is then crushed by the super strength properties of Mercurial-AR.

"See that? The problem will be that realizer unit as you have seen, is in a unit. You have to use your blade to cut that thing out. SECOND can highlight the part where the realizer is, then all you have to do is to cut it. Bandersnatches however has a fuel cell that can recharge energy too, that will be highlighted as well. But be careful, fuel cell can explode as Mercurial and Nevermore has the interface to allow timed detonation on them. So now, try it yourself."

A Bandersnatch suddenly appears, the robot starts firing dummy rounds at Arashi. He immediately concentrates to slow the rounds down while charging towards the robot. One thing he notices is that the visor's refresh rate has been improved as he cannot see the flickering anymore. He draws his sword, deflecting away the bullets. He then slices the robot's legs clean off with a force so great that the robot is sent flying upwards. He then aim carefully to sever the highlighted parts, slices upwards diagonally on the robot's back, separating both the fuel cell and realizer core and allowing Arashi to grab it with one hand. He then absorbs the energy and crushes them.

"Good, good. We can go and fly now! You really are a progress booster." Dante complimented.

Arashi only smiled, but his AR-Unit made him look rather emotionless.

"I didn't expect that…"

The crew only smiled as a recognition on the progress.

**An hour later**

Dante and Arashi is at the summit. Dante has his Kusanagi-AR while Arashi has a flying attachment attached to his waist. The attachment is in black and resembles a pair of wings. Both units start to levitate as their thrusters activate.

"Scythe Wings is now remotely controlled. Try to control it, just fly upwards."

The attachments like the suit are linked to the brains and controlled it. Arashi has a familiar feeling as if he has his wings back. He is able to fly upwards and manoeuvre, this surprises Dante.

"Dante, please allow me to try this on my own. I think I have my wings back..."

Dante realises that by luck, they actually created a perfect system for Arashi. But still, an external device may have input latency.

"Alright, try to fly around, perform as many sharp bends. I need the data to see if the latency can be an issue." Dante ordered.

"Roger."

Arashi immediately speeds off with the SECOND switches the HUD to a flying one. Arashi using his mind to set turn zones which are highlighted in his visor. As he turns, he can feel the G-Force slightly, being protected from the crushing G-Force by the AR-Unit.

Meanwhile, Dante is reading the data. He is impressed by Arashi's performance.

"With only less than 2% lag. To get this at first try we are in luck!"

While Dante is drawn by the progress, there is a voice.

"It is not luck, it is you two's fate."

The voice surprises Dante and he sees a man in black leathery armor with a hood and a pair of white tendril wings and the time seems to stop. Dante recognizes the man as it matches the description from both his Wizards and Arashi.

"You are... The angel my men spoke of, Nanaya Kyo!"

The young man only smiled and not pulling down his hood, he continue to speak.

"Greetings, Karakukyo Dante and Avatar of Raziel, Nishiro."

Nishiro appears as well, he is disturbed by Kyo's appearance.

"I thank you for assisting my brother. But this time I have to intervene, I have to make everything work."

His statement puzzles Dante and Nishiro won't had no memory of Kyo appearing before. Kyo notices that and explained.

"I can change almost anyone's fate, this training would have crippled him permanently. I can and have to prevent that."

"Then when do you not intervene?" Nishiro asks with a serious tone.

"When Itherael says so... And also, a warning, a war is coming... Goodbye."

The time suddenly resumes, Arashi is still flying normally. Suddenly the radio cracks with Arashi's voice.

"Hey Dante, what's going on? How's the thing?"

"Very little latency, and you won't believe this, Kyo stopped the time and warned me saying a war is coming." Dante replied.

This surprises Arashi as he knows that Kyo cannot talk to anyone or intervene the course of fate until the time is right.

"This carries a message, there is no way Kyo will simply appear like that." Arashi replied.

He, Dante and Nishiro try to decipher what Kyo is trying to tell them.

"We have to train harder and faster!" the three said in unison.

"It's not just that, this means we have to perfect Nevermore-AR too." Nishiro commented.

"We'll do that later, now we are going to conduct aerial combat training. Your sword is not accessible at the moment, but we have weapons specifically for Scythe Wings." Dante added.

Suddenly, two part of the wings separate and attaches themselves onto Arashi's shoulders. They extends and exposing two razor sharp black blades. Arashi notices that both blades has a long barrel at the side ending near the blade tip. In his visor, there are two lines each coming out from the barrel, suggesting to Arashi that those are gun barrels.

"As you can see, there are two guns, one on each blade, try firing them."

Arashi aims the blades at the sea and fires. The barrels shoots out a large arc of lightning.

"Woah, lightning cannons?"

He continues to fire as the blade cannons are rapid firing. Then he infuse his death mana and fires. A large stream of lightning blasts towards the sea and creating strong waves.

"Now, enter stealth mode and take down the three dummy Bandersnatches." Dante ordered.

Arashi turns transparent with his unit and flies to the objective marker. The Scythe Wings are extremely fast and silent with top speed up to mach 2. SECOND immediately marks three Bandersnatches, Arashi selects his weapons, the DREAD SLP (Super Low Profile) heat seeker missiles and targets one drone. The Scythe Wings deploy the missile from the interior, send the missile flying towards one drone while Arashi turns on full throttle.

The drone cannot pick up the missile from its radar due to the stealth system of the missile and it connects, destroying the robot. While Arashi stabs the right blade through the Bandersnatch's chest, penetrating the fuel cell. Before the remaining drone can react, Arashi already remove the Bandersnatch it explodes while dropping into the island. He immediately focuses, slowing down everything, takes aim and fires, the arc of lightning blasts the Bandersnatch's body clean off.

"Enable airship combat mode!" Dante commanded.

Arashi do so and enables it, his gun swords immediately shoot jets of plasma, forming a large and long blade of electricity.

"In this mode, you can bring down lightly armored airships. Mercurial is not powerful enough to bring down heavier ones like Qliphoth."

"I see… Anything else?"

"Nope, we are done! One week ahead of schedule too."

Everyone is happy to hear that as they manage to cut down the time. Allowing Arashi to be on the field much quicker.

"But, since I'm ahead of schedule, I suppose I'm jobless now eh?" Arashi asked jokingly.

"Well… If you insist… I'll talk to Woodman and see what we have. Let's go back to base." Dante replied.

**Back in the base**

The two men head back into the base with Miruko, Mana and Ian waiting for them.

"Congratulations, Spectre. You are now a field operator of Yggdrasil."

Miruko congratulates Arashi who is now a full fledged Wizard.

"Thanks. I hope to be on the field as soon as possible." Arashi replied.

"Well done. You are one of the fastest learner I have seen." Mana complimented.

"Is it so? Haha… Thanks."

It is a new start for Arashi, his second identity is now fully functional and able to let him blend in well. He won the trust of Mana, who does not suspect his identity.

**10 hours later: Harz, Germany, 1am DEM Spirit Intelligence R&amp;D Facility**

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

The alarm is roaring as someone intrudes into the facility. Gun fires everywhere in the facility and Wizards falling one after another. These intruders some appears to be lightly armed, some heavily armed. Their body has some kind of armor that is low profile but offers good protection. Their arms are mechanical ones as carbon nanotubes and some composite platings can be found on them.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY! We are overwhelmed by unknown tangos, they are heavily armed, we currently have more than 50 casualties! Requesting for backup!" The female Wizard shouted.

In the control room of the facility, there are two DEM Wizards who are scrambling for help by contacting German Wizards as the facility is under attack. They managed to have a video feed contact to the military.

"Copy that, we have dispatched our Wizards, requesting for tango description." the German operator asks.

"THEY ARE ALL AUGS! MECHANICAL AUGMENTED!"

The male Wizard shouted while attempting to lock the doors out. This puzzles the operator who couldn't comprehend the situation.

"Augs?"

Suddenly, the thick reinforced steel door is being kicked off as there is a deep dent on the door. The male Wizard is immediately killed as he is shot on the head.

"NO! WHY YOU!?"

The girl immediately deploy her laser blade and charges at the door. However, she is immediately kicked back and a man's arm deploys a solid blade and stabs through her chest, killing the Wizard. On the other side, they can't see the man's face as the man immediately shot out the camera.

The Wizard that is handling the call is stunned as they have heard of a black ops unit operated by DARPA with the capabilities of killing Wizards and deploy territory without the need of a CR-Unit or wiring suit.

"How in the… Is that DARPA's legendary unit… the Ghosts?"

**Back on the facility**

"We got an established link Jaren." one soldier reported.

"Overlord, this is Steel, we have access to the mainframe. Downloading data."

"Copy that, Steel. Wizards incoming ETA 10 minutes."

The man known as Jaren, is hacking into the servers in the facility with other soldiers too. He look like he is in the mid 30s with brown scruffy untamed hair and goatee. His sunglasses is unique as it is frameless. At the left side of his forehead, there is a hexagonal scar. The download speed is very high and downloaded all data in just two minutes.

"Team, give me a sitrep."

Jaren called with his radio asking the team.

"All Wizards subdued, no casualties, explosive has been planted." the squad leader reported.

Jaren look at the time without looking at the watch as his augmented eyes allow him to have a HUD where all the information is displayed.

"We have exactly 7 minutes to evacuate, timer set to 715. All personnel board the VTOL now!"

Jaren's command is heeded and everyone starts to evacuate. A few soldier's raise their hand and a mechanism disassemble to reveal a cyan light. The explosives' timer immediately set to 7 minutes and 15 seconds.

"Overlord, this is Steel, we have downloaded the data. We are evacuating the facility."

The VTOLs are actually in active camouflage as it appears out of nowhere. These soldiers are apparently trained to fly a plane as one just jumps into the cockpit and starts to fly them. There are a total of 4 VTOLs and swiftly all loaded with the soldiers, then they speed off into the night sky and engage the active camouflage again. German Wizards arrive the burned facility soon after and the explosives trigger, blowing the whole facility off DEM's map. The Wizards are shocked and immediately called for more backup for search and rescue.

**Few hours later: Baltic Sea, USA Secret Black Site**

The VTOLs land with camo disengaged, the Ghosts alight the VTOL and fall in. Awaiting them are two large built muscular man in black suit.

"All men assembled, sirs!"

Jaren salutes the two men, with the two men salutes back and Jaren puts down his hand after theirs.

"Ease yourself. Don't have to be formal here."

The soldiers ease themselves and Jaren presents the data in the form of a few tablets.

"Mr Daniel, these are the data."

One of them takes the tablet and look at the data.

"Good work… We are one step closer… Hehehehehahahahaha…"

* * *

**That's all for Chapter 5. You may be surprised on why did I put cyborgs in the fanfic? Well let's be serious here, the battlefield of DAL has evolved. CR-Unit are too bulky for black ops usage and thus, augs like Jaren are created. They signed the contract to be one machine. And I guess I don't have to tell you where this is from. ;-)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! Yeah it is surprising. I have been writing this for weeks continuously. Sorry that I'll have to delay Spirits by 1 or 2 chapters. And also, due to exam nearing, new chapter will probably be delayed depending on my workload. And also I will be on vacation. Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A New Storm**

**Kansas City, United States**

Kyo now meets another Majestic member, the two are viewing the files while having a breakfast

"Aren't you tired? Sudden teleportation like that does not eliminate jet lag. You should sleep if you are tired."

The Psychic Hunter is in his early 20s and with a shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. He can tell Kyo has not slept well quite some time as there are dark circles around his eyes.

"Well, Ward, you better have something to let me sleep. If the intel is good enough, we have to drop the hunt of Arashi and focus on this." Kyo jokingly replied.

Both of them have a short laugh and then Ward takes out an envelope which has many notes, documents and photographs in it.

"Ward, so you have this group of people that are hunting Spirits."

"Yeah, but I don't know what they are up to yet. My interception of their messages and surveillance have found out our target of interest."

The man pulls out a photo of the Daniel brothers and show it to Kyo.

"Kenny and Kendrick Daniel, Chief and Vice Chief of DARPA. In case you have no idea, DARPA backed Academi PMC is now in war with DEM. Though DARPA develop weapons for US Military, most of them are developed for the Anti Spirit Force and the SOCOM units like DEVGRU and Delta Force. DARPA now intends to create next gen fighting force with the integration of realizer. Asgard sold them one, they bought from DEM one and then they attempt to steal from both."

"Let me guess, spy war between all 3 organizations?"

"Yeah, Academi is good enough in covering their ties with DARPA. Ratatoskr uses Yggdrasil as their front and DEM using their agents too. I found this by rummaging their server for Arashi's information, things are crazier than I thought. The president, NSA, CIA have absolute no idea on what the Daniel brothers are doing."

This intrigues Kyo as he can sense the anxiety in Ward, who is usually non-chalant and close to fearless. The writings are on the wall saying the big implication in the situation. Kyo pulls out his tablet and play a sound log.

**Sound log**

"So, how's the progress going?"

"Spirit mana infusion is successful, but the test subject is now completely insane and mindless, but oddly, they understand order."

"Then this is not a success at all!"

"No Kenny, the thing is, by infusing the subjects with larger amount of Spirit mana, their brain activity surprisingly becomes more stable. Think of this, our PMC, our company. We are not only creating soldiers that can use territory freely without the side effects, super soldiers with the augmentation and Spirit mana enhancements. We can patent this, and even jumpstart an economy made of war. Think of the money… How many wars we can start and end."

"You are right… We need to find ways to extract more mana from our precious ones… I guess Ghosts will take care of that."

**Back to the Hunters**

"How long ago is this sound log taken?" Kyo asked in a serious tone.

"6 months ago. There is another log, but this one involves some crazier stuffs."

**Another sound log**

"Our precious died, they were too weak."

"Managed to find anything?"

"I found that by fucking them, their ejeculation yield the highest mana. But the concentrations were too dilute, probably what we have done. I have the scientists break both of them down to mere molecules, guess what. The mana concentration is just right, using the universal constructor for our nanomachine research, we can even replicate the mana and make it more concentrated. But it reaches its limit because of the Spirit's spiritual strength, I made two, one for both of us."

"I also have good news, the nanomachines of Nanaya is compatible to most population, samples made for both of us and Jaren are ready for infusion."

"Great, nanomachine augmented soldiers, more way to control the world."

**Back to the Hunters**

Rage start to engulf within Kyo, he think that this power is sacred and should not be replicated. Also, he realizes that their prized patent has been sold.

"This blasphemy… They are trying to create Psychics! And Nanaya's nanomachines… Did my foster father sold the patents to them?"

"What? Just what are those?" Ward asked.

"Those are next gen augmentation technology, we lost many patents of Nanaya research and stuff. And now Psychic… The sacred power of Spirits… We must not let that happen, Emperor Lucifer will not allow it either!" Kyo explained.

"If it is Emperor's will, I shall carry out his and your orders." Ward assured.

With situation turns complicated, he decides to drop the hunt on Arashi.

"I'm staying here for a while Ward. I might need to get Tenno too."

"No problem. I also planted a lot of bugs in their systems. I can track their every moves." Ward added.

"Good, I'm gonna go to sleep now."

**7 hours after the attack, DEM London HQ**

"This attack must have been related to the assassination attempt! All these happened in just 2 weeks!" One of the directors said.

"There are not enough evidence yet. Not to mention the pattern of attack is very different. Using unsuppressed firearms and brute force this time as compared to the stealth infiltration. Not to mention the last contact we had the deceased actually said it is augs that are attacking." Westcott attempts to assure everyone.

"I also have eye witness statement that the assassin and the attackers are complete different group of people. The assassin is not an aug, but rather a man in specialized combat suit." the other director also voiced out.

Westcott is lucky that this time, he has director at his side. Now he managed to get everyone thinking who would have attacked them.

"Augs are not that common, military rarely augment their soldiers unless he or she is willing to and lost their limbs. Terrorist have way too little funds to even support these augmentations."

"According to Germany's intel, they suspect the attackers are Charon LLC's Ghost. A rumoured black ops unit that consists of augmented Wizards able to fight without the use of CR-Unit and able to pass off customs freely due to their advance augmentations."

Finding an aug is definitely hard, they are so many of them worldwide. The military grade augmentations are literally light years ahead and able to disguise their weapons from X-Rays easily, to make matters worse, there is little regulations to it.

"We can't just ask the US government like that, too little evidence, and we will be dealing with NSA and CIA due to our status."

"…"

**After the meeting**

Westcott is in his office along with Ellen, Origami and Tenno is at the ground zero at Harz. Tenno and Origami are in Quanta and Mordred CR-Unit respectively. GSG 9 counter terrorism unit, German AGK (Anti Geist Kraft, German Anti Spirit Force) and DEM Wizards are clearing and scanning the site for evidence.

"Not good, boss. They literally blew the whole place to pieces."

Tenno shows the trio around and the facility is completely ruined.

"So far we found lots of shell casings. 5.56x45mm round casings are everywhere. And, bodies of our people."

Tenno shows the amount of body bags that are filled with deceased Wizards. There are two Wizards bagging up a charred body too. The scene is disturbing as Origami start to feel a bit enraged.

"We are still trying to unearth of our server. Hopefully the surveillance footage and radar data are still intact."

"Hey Tenno! Look what we've found!" Origami said.

She alert from the 3 of them and passes Tenno an oddly shaped blade.

"What in the?" Ellen exclaimed when she looks at the blade.

The blade is at least 30cm long and it is in rectangle shape. The tip of the blade is flat but sharpened.

"Boss, this blade… Not even a scratch, this thing is still sharp." Tenno exclaimed while inspecting the blade with Origami.

"Bring the blade back, continue to find the server." Westcott ordered.

"Roger that!"

The video call with Tenno and Origami cuts off and Westcott gives out a sigh.

"First the sellout, second the assassination, and now the bombing. What's going on?" he lamented.

Ellen only remain silent on the matter.

**2km South West from ground zeroes**

"Looks like they have recovered a weird weapon. And that guy, I recognize him, Tobiichi Origami too."

After the attack, Yggdrasil is notified by Woodman, they decides to send Arashi to the site. Using air insertion, they dropped Arashi from 14km without parachute, Arashi landed safely thanks to the AR-Unit's advance feature of creating an off-load territory field that breaks and exhaust all energy of a fall, allowing the user to land safely at all altitude. Arashi's visor has a built in binocular functions that allow the user to zoom in and view distance up to 6km away.

"That is the newly appointed Adeptus 3, Tenno Scotts. And in case you are wondering, these are the 3 Adeptus." Dante said.

The visor display 3 photos, Adeptus 1 being Ellen, Adeptus 2 being Origami and Adeptus 3 being Tenno. The sighting of Origami still surprises Arashi.

"What? Tobiichi Origami as Adeptus 2? Does she want revenge so bad that she has to join DEM?"

"Nobody knows, but it is clear that we will clash." Dante said it lamentably.

"I managed to get Mana to leave the place for off day because of this attack." Ian joins in too.

"What? This is a black ops mission?"

Arashi is surprised as he was not told of the nature of the mission since he was woken up very early.

"It is a Spirit research facility after all, in my experience back then, they like to backup informations of Spirit worldwide to research facility server from the DEM cloud. Mr Woodman insisted this to be black ops too." Dante explained.

"I see, Ian, how's the follow up on the comms just now?"

"Server must have some clue, infiltrate the facility and find what you can find. Let's hope they unearth the server before Mana comes back." Ian ordered.

"Roger."

Arashi in his Mercurial-AR pulls out Boltor and turns on active camo and starts infiltrating. He carefully treads his way in the woods to the facility. GSG 9 personnels are patrolling the area, probably to find and kill any daring journalists from taking photo of the secret facility. Arashi deliberately puts himself a distance away from the patrolling soldiers. In just 30 minutes, Arashi reaches the ground zero. Due to the large amount of electronic device in the area, it interrupts Tenno's sensing ability, masking Arashi's presence this time.

"Infiltration complete." he reported.

"Good, try go to the west wing of the facility. See what else you can find." Dante ordered.

"Roger."

Arashi slowly sneaks to the west wing. On the way to the west wing, he can hear the cries of the dead, constantly reminding him of his past. It reminds of him murdering the Wizards.

"The deads are crying… I'm no different from those murderers…"

Although it is 7 hours into the attack, the west and the north wings are not being investigated yet. There are only a few GSG 9 operators sparsely spread across the west wing. The visor immediately highlights a shell casing which Arashi go and pick it up, the shell casing is very big, he can tell that the bullet is even bigger than .50cal.

"Dante? Ian?"

Arashi picks the shell casing up and uses his territory to cloak the bullet from outside view, he raises the bullet into his vision in an effort to let Dante and Ian see what's that.

"Freaking 20mm cannon shells! This is not your average Phoenix Connexion tier terrorist, more like military funded PMC terrorists!" Ian exclaimed.

"There are tonnes them too, they brought a gattling cannon here?" he asked.

"Probably." Dante contemplated.

As he walks, he realizes that he steps onto something sharp, though not piercing his nanotube body. He picks the thing up and find that it is some kind of barb.

"This looks like taser barb? The sharp end pierces the wiring suit and the skin, that small cylinder at the top is fuel cell, it can't do much on its own and it needs another barb to complete the circuit." Ian guessed.

"I suppose none of these barbs landed. DEM Wizards are not the kind of people one can be tazed easily." Dante commented.

"There are not much else in the west wing, most of this place are blown up by the bomb."

"Proceed to the north wing."

"Roger."

Arashi moves to the north wing without much trouble as he is cloaked. He still treads carefully on the rubbles, avoid making any noise. As soon as he reaches there, he is shocked by what he have seen. From the ravaged fence all the way to the remaining wall, there is a very shallow ditch, there are dried up blood around the ditch. There is a GSG 9 operator and a German Wizard bagging a body up. His head and upper body is beat up, suggesting to Arashi that the attacker grabbed the man's face and dragged him across the area.

"Poor guy, but still, how the hell can this even happen?"

"Beats me, those augs have ridiculous strength, but I never know they can do this."

The operator and the Wizard converse in German. The sight still disturbs everyone in the area.

"What kind of monster can even do this? I'm positive that there is no Spirit or Fallen Spirit mana in the area."

"This must be the works of Wizard, Adeptus calibre." Dante answers firmly.

"Wizard attacking DEM? That's very daring." Arashi expresses his doubt.

"Well, US special forces are known for their nerves of steel, even more so with augmentation program for volunteers. And DARPA is trying to get their hands on DEM new realizers too. In case you have no idea, DARPA's chief and vice chief are brothers and they are the CEO of Daniel Arms Tech."

Dante's explanation shocks Ian who realizes that Dante is implying that United States is involved.

"Wait, you're thinking US SOCOM is involved?" Ian ask in a surprised tone.

"I don't have a definite answer yet, and I doubt it is SOCOM. According to past intel Daniel Arms Tech has a black PMC subsidiary known as Charon LLC, which rumored to be consist of augs. There are not much info on the soldiers as it appears that they use normal, exoskeleton enhanced soldiers as their front. Many of our men were ex-Deltas and ex-Rangers who were given opportunity to join Charon LLC and thrown out. We will need to talk with Ratatoskr operatives in USA soon."

As Dante finishes explaining his reason, an English voice came out loud at the ground zero.

"Guys, gather! We've found the server!"

The voice alerts the operators and Arashi and the operators and Wizards rush to the area. Arashi picks up his pace and walks to where the Wizards are gathered too. The server closet, is intact from the rubble, but charred by the fire.

"This server is definitely dead…"

"…"

Origami only remains silent while the operatives try to inspect the damage. Meanwhile, Tenno contacts Westcott. However, this time Ellen is the one that is handling him.

"Hey, Ellen, the server is intact, but the problem is, that thing is definitely dead and we have no idea if we can even take the drives out."

Before Ellen can say anything, someone shouted.

"The server doors are fused, the whole rack is dislodged from the ground."

Ellen can hear that, and she knows just how big is the server.

"We'll have to arrange a cargo plane to bring the server back. I want you to ensure the server makes it to the airbase and then take the plane back to here."

"Yes Mdm!"

The video feed is being cut off. Origami immediately uses her territory to lift the server, she does so easily thanks to the surgery on her. The feat impresses other Wizards too.

"Able to use territory like that at age?"

"That's DEM Wizards for you. And that is Adeptus 2."

The Wizards muttered in German, although Tenno couldn't understand German, but he figured that they are talking about Origami.

"This world is rotten… Caring only about something so trivial… Yet the world is slipping to the hands of the same monster…"

Tenno only thought to himself and help out too. There are other Wizards help out and uses their territory to decrease the stress on Origami as they fly to the nearest Wizard airbase.

"Arashi, follow them, I have dropped a teleportation device onto Scythe Wings, use them later when we have a chance to hijack the server."

"Roger, moving to rendezvous point."

Arashi immediately sprints as soon as he confirms that there was no one around. The cloaked Scythe Wings immediately fly towards Arashi and attaches itself. Arashi immediately flies towards the Wizards cloaked. This time however, Tenno can sense him.

"This electric signal… We are being followed!"

He glanced around, and pinpoints the location of the electricity, it is pulsating from all weapons and units of Arashi.

"But I cannot attack now. It'll be super suspicious to do that. And also, if he is the one I'm looking for…"

Origami can sense Tenno's anxiety. She immediately ask her comrade.

"Is there something wrong Tenno?"

"Nah, nothing. It's just that it's my first time coming to Germany." he explained.

Origami dismiss her doubt and didn't pay much attention to him.

"I know you are waiting for it. You'll strike when we are delivering."

Meanwhile Dante commands Arashi not to attack.

"Spectre, do not attack! Observing radio silence."

Arashi follows the team for about 10 minutes as they reaches the airbase. The Wizards quickly touch down and enters a hanger.

"Break radio silence, according to the comms a few minutes ago, Ellen arranged a cargo plane for the server. Easy to disguise as a supply transportation. Just wait here and we'll take it out as soon as it reach max altitude."

Arashi start to worry about the mission as he is told by Dante and Ian that no lethal methods is to be used. Breaking into a plane is dangerous and can be lethal to its passenger too.

"And the Wizards inside?" he asked.

"Relax, wiring suits are very advance as they have something like the landing system on the AR-Unit. And it is a standard protocol for everyone in a cargo ship to wear parachute at all times." Dante assured.

"I see."

"And according to the schematics, the plane has a special compartment that hold hazardous or top secret stuffs. Server will probably be housed in there, but nothing will stop your blade. Finally, no matter what you do, no explosives or EMP!" Ian added.

"Roger."

After a few minutes, the plane enters the runway and it speeds up and lift off. The Wizards inside are still wearing their CR-Unit in the event of super rare midair hijack. Which unfortunately for them, the luck decides to screw them over the 1% as Arashi closing in as they are reaching to their designated altitude. Meanwhile, in the plane, Tenno can sense Arashi closing in and even right above them.

"What? What the hell is he trying to do?" Tenno thought.

"Spectre, now!"

Arashi immediate use his unit to jam all radios and radar in the plane.

"Interference! Radar jammed!"

The pilots are baffled by the sudden interference. The Wizard's comms are also jammed, no one knows what is going on except Tenno, who can sense the interference by Arashi.

The shoulder mounted arm blades extends onto Arashi's arms. Long jets of plasma are formed as he uncloaks and he times his strike. He uses his visor to see where the passengers are, he aims the plasma blade well and give it a swing. The blade immediately slices the tail of the plane off. The sudden decompression of air sucked a few Wizards including Tenno out of the plane. He then fires four shots of lightning and takes out all engines on the plane.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The Wizards inside scream as they cling onto the handle bars. Origami only shouted frantically for Tenno.

"TENNO!"

The other Wizards immediately recover from free fall and uses their CR-Unit to fly. However, everyone sees a black object closing in very swiftly. Arashi has his Scythe Wings powered to full throttle at a staggering mach 3.

"Intercept him!"

The Wizards in air fly towards Arashi in an attempt to intercept the young man, but he is too fast as he closes the distance on the slowed down plane. In about 100m away from the hole, the scythe wings detach, in just a split second, Arashi channels the territory and using the strength enhancing property of Mercurial, he propels himself like a bullet. The velocity allows him to reach the plane interior, just as he is about to reach, a field of electricity surrounds him, the land absorbs the impact and unleashes a strong shock waves that knocks a Wizard out of the plane while Arashi performs a barrel roll and then stands right up. His legs have functions that allow Arashi to stick his feet upright with territory usage by offloading calculations to SECOND.

The Wizards manage to have a clear look at their foe. Completely in black, his swept back hair with the artificial jaw along with the visor, at the end of each finger are gunmetal coloured metal claws, this give Arashi an extremely menacing look. Arashi swiftly pulls out Requiem and immediately engage the helpless Wizards. A Wizard then draws out her SIG Sauer P250 to shoot at Arashi. Arashi focus to slow down everything, the Wizard pulls the trigger, the 9mm bullet exits the barrel. He takes a breathe, and times his strike, in one swing, the bullet is effortlessly deflected away.

The young man then swings his blade to sever the handle bars. With nothing to hold onto the Wizards are sent flying out of the plane. Origami also got sent out as Arashi with his devil like precision, sent everyone out unharmed. He uses his speed and cuts a hole on the isolation space and attaches 4 devices on the corners of the server.

"Alright, send this thing!"

Beams of light connects onto the devices, linking all of them together, then, the server disappear after a bright light is given off.

"Server is in, get out of there!" Dante ordered.

Arashi immediately sprints and jumps off the plane. But now, both Origami and Tenno intercept him. Scythe Wings is still a distance away, Origami pulls out Mordred's sword attempts to cut down Arashi. But the better swordsman parries the blade away. The impact alone however, knocks him away. Tenno immediately uses his Amprex lightning rifle and fires a charged lightning bolt at Arashi. This time, Scythe Wings is right behind him to attach onto him, but there won't be enough time.

Without more options left, he cranks up his territory to block the lightning bolt. His heart races very fast upon impact, the lightning is blocked, but the static electricity made all of his hair stand. With a burst from the afterburner, Arashi flies backwards, the arm blades extends to cover his arms. He then engages the Wizards in a dogfight.

Prioritizing the threats, he decides to take out the other 4 Wizards first. The maneuverability of Scythe Wings allows Arashi to dodge all shots despite having an energy shield. Other Wizards cannot lock onto Arashi because he is invisible in the radar. The targeted Wizard frantically fires her gattling cannon, since he is this close, Arashi decides to take a few hits with the energy shield.

Her eyes are widen as the cybernetic grim reaper is so close to her, as if he wants to take her life, Arashi takes aim and swings his blade. The HF arm blades effortlessly cuts through the CR-Unit, separating the Wizard from her CR-Unit. One Wizard decides to fire a volley of unguided missile hoping to score a lucky hit, Arashi's left arm blade quickly retracts and he blast five arcs of lightning one from each finger, detonating all missiles easily. He then switches his arm and blast a volley of lightning from the blade. The Wizard is hit and his unit is fried and he is down.

"Watch out! His blade can destroy defense territory!" Tenno shouted.

Arashi's usage of his superior speed, easily brings down two more Wizards. With Origami and Tenno remaining, Amprex turns into the sword form, the two engage him together. Origami's high wind up time in her attacks allow Arashi to parry away her attacks, but Tenno's attack is significantly faster and harder to parry.

"Damn, this guy is good." Arashi thought to himself.

With a small timing window of Origami staggering, Arashi immediately aims and blasts away Mordred's wing. Without the wing, Origami can't fly as the thruster is off balance.

"It's you and me, to think you would actually attack us twice."

Arashi enters a defensive stance as they both recognizes each other.

"Get out of there! We're done."

Arashi turns invisible and flies off, but Tenno can sense him and fires at him.

"You can't hide!"

Tenno aims and fires lightning bolts at Arashi instantly, he is surprised that Tenno can sense him.

"What? How in the?"

He dodges the bolt with a few narrowly missed him, in just a few second he is out of the area, the jamming is also gone.

"Jamming is gone, all personnel report!" Tenno ask frantically.

"We're alright. Parachuting to the ground." Origami reported.

"Same here, we can still glide to the ocean to crash this thing. We can bail out too." the pilots reported.

"Please do so."

Tenno immediately contacts Ellen on the comms.

"Mr Westcott, Ellen, mayday!"

This time Ellen picks up the comms and surprised to see Tenno in the air.

"What is it? We just lost all contact from you guys?" she asked.

"…The assassin, he is a Wizard and hijacked the server!"

"What?"

Ellen is surprised as she had never expect a midair hijack.

"We are all fine, the pilots are crashing the plane into the sea, requesting for extraction." Tenno requested.

It is visible that she is enraged, but the worst had happened.

"Alright, we'll extract you guys as soon as possible."

**Back at Yggdrasil base**

Arashi reaches the island base safely and stripped his AR-Unit, and he walks to the meeting area in wiring suit and visor to meet Ian.

"Good work Spectre." Ian complimented.

"Thank you, how's the server?"

"Well, it's dead for sure. We'll have wait for weeks to even recover the data inside." Ian explained.

Arashi and Ian are looking at the technicians extracting the hard drives.

"Hey, Dante has something for you. Go meet him at his special testing room."

"Got it."

Arashi walks to the special testing room, on his way, there are Yggdrasil Wizards that are gossiping about him.

"Hey that's the new guy, Spectre. I heard he was a terrorist in Afghanistan."

"Afghan? He looks too lean to be one."

"I even heard that he snuck into DEM HQ to assassinate some directors there all alone!"

"Alone? That's impossible…"

With his face covered, nobody knows what he looks like, nobody knows his name, no one knows why he joined Yggdrasil. He knows that and he doesn't mind as he want it to stay this way.

He enters the special testing room only to find Dante waiting for him there.

"Hey kid, are you prepared to meet your new toy?"

Dante shows him the Nevermore-AR, encased in a large capsule.

"I thought you said it was unstable…" he said as he removes his visor and mask.

"Well it was, but with some weird situations."

Nishiro appears in front of Arashi and continues to explain.

"We replicated your power of darkness, and thus created Nevermore-AR. Everything was going right, until the testing. This unit's mana is sentient, and we think Nevermore is inside."

"That's impossible. You can't just manifest a demon out from mana just like that… Not to mention I killed Nevermore along with Amon with the Eyes of Death. Amon can come back with a new soul but Nevermore can't." Arashi rebutted.

"But that just happened. Nevermore attempted to consume both of us. So, we thought of letting you tame it." Dante added.

"So I'm a guinea pig now?" Arashi asked.

"Sort of, after all, you want the power to stand toe to toe with Kyo isn't it?"

Arashi always long for some power to fight against Kyo after he lost all. He wants to save his own brother, protect his friends and the ones he love.

"Alright, I'm in."

Dante suits up Arashi with the Nevermore-AR. With everything checked, he prepares to turn on the mana link.

"Okay, good luck kid."

Dante flips the switch on, the dark mana now runs rampantly in the unit. Arashi's eyes involuntarily glow wispy blue and his vision turn dark. He cannot see anything, but the chained dark fiend that is roaring.

"Power! Give me power!" Nevermore speaks.

"You want power? I'm here."

The fiend look at Arashi and recognizes him. He then give out a horrifying laugh.

"You… Hahahaha… You thought you had killed me, you had stopped me from taking over you for sure. I gave you power, I gave you nearly all that you need to protect your loved ones…" the fiend lamented.

"Listen, I'm sorry back there. I had to do it, if Amon has your power, we are all finished. And I need you, Kyo is alive, Azazel has taken over him, purged his soul out. His soul is now the avatar of Itherael. Lucifer is now in the body too."

His statements shocks Nevermore, who did not expect the Burning Hells to strike so soon.

"What? Lucifer is in our world?"

"Yes. Kyo tried to kill me, I had to run away from the others. Give me your strength, I will free you… And my power, we will be together again." Arashi explained.

"Fair enough."

Arashi summons a wispy blue sword and severs the chain on Nevermore.

"Your power has grown…"

"I did what I have to. Now bow to my will!" Arashi ordered.

"Yes master…"

Nevermore shrouds himself over Arashi surround him in darkness. In real life, Arashi is knocked out cold with his eyes wide open as he communed with Nevermore. Dante cannot turn the thing off as if Kyo has intervened again. A spectral form of Nevermore is projected, the fiend roars while the blue fire engulfs it again, signifying the power of death has fused with darkness again.

"Hey, kid. Are you alright?"

"Arashi answer me!"

His vision recovers to normal, with Ian, Dante and Miruko in his sight.

"Hey are you alright?" Miruko asked.

"Yeah… I can feel it… Nevermore. Dante, this thing is tamed." Arashi replied.

Everyone gives out a sigh of relief. Arashi stands right up and tests his powers.

"Alright, let me try to summon my blades."

Arashi does so, only to summon the wispy blue blades instead of the dark blades.

"It's not working, if shadow blades can't be summoned, then I won't be able to summon my full sword either."

Arashi then snaps his fingers, but the ground do not burst out a blast of shadow. He is very sure that he did channels the mana.

"Try use it like how you blast lightning with Mercurial." Dante said.

Arashi does so and a hellish blast of shadow and dark blue flame is unleashed. Upon seeing that, he smiles as he it is one of his most used ability.

"Great! Now my wings."

He tries to manifest his wings, but he can't feel them, realizing that the wings cannot be used.

"Alright, and now the last one."

Arashi immediately focus and sends everyone including himself into a dark realm. He essentially cover them in absolute darkness.

"Nice! This will come in handy."

He releases everyone from the darkness. Everyone is amazed by how the unit is doing on Arashi. But Arashi can sense some envy and sorrow from Dante, he is curious to know why.

"Alright the work is done, Nevermore-AR is finally completed."

"Dante, I think it is best that I don't use this unless it is necessary." Arashi requested.

"What?"

"It is too much of a risk. Mana might figure out who I am, she's smart. And, I will only use this if I fight Kyo." Arashi explained.

"Fine. You'll use two units then."

Dante then walks out of the special testing room with Arashi stripping off Nevermore-AR. After Dante left, he then asks Ian and Miruko.

"Hey, Ian, Miruko, there is something I want to ask you."

Both of them are intrigued by Arashi.

"It's about Dante, I can tell that he is… Sad… And angry."

Both of them look at each other, then Miruko speaks.

"Dante used to love a girl. She was a Spirit, but another Spirit killed her. Dante since then always hunting down the Spirit while creating these AR-Units. The thing is, AR-Units infused with Spirit power although doesn't require body implants, it still has a negative effect to prolonged usage. Dante thought Nevermore-AR will be his answer due to your powers, but now this dream is broken, he'll have to start over again. Also, he has to halt his hunt because of your brother."

Upon hearing that, Arashi start to feel guilty about this. He understand about vengeance as he was in that position. Being in a position that stops someone's vengeance is definitely not where he wants to be.

"God… Where can I find him if he feels down?" he asked.

"The summit. He likes to be there." Ian answered.

"Alright, I need to talk to him."

Arashi puts on his mask and visor and runs out of the base. After ensuring that no one is around. He focus and teleports to the summit, surprising Dante who is indeed at there.

"What in the… You could have let me know before you even jump up." Dante reprimanded him.

"Dante, we need to talk. I'm sorry, that I got into your way."

Dante realizes what Arashi meant, he then gives a sigh.

"They told you huh…"

"After all this, or you do found that Spirit, let me know, I'll help you kill her too." Arashi assured.

"Aren't you a Spirit guardian?" Dante asked.

"Guardians don't just protect, but also kills those that are out of the line. I can turn a blind eye to this one. I let Kurumi lived because she did not harm anyone that I know." Arashi explained.

Dante only smiled, he is glad that he has a friend at his side. But he knows, there are things more important.

"Listen kid, vengeance is just a matter of time. I chose to help you, because there are lives that can be saved. We are protecting your loved ones, you want to save your brother too. So, just focus on what you are doing, threat at hand is more dangerous than threat of past."

"Yes, Dante."

**DEM London HQ**

"The wizard, has multiple features matched to the assassin 2 weeks ago. Weaponry also matches the assassin." Origami reported.

"I fought him before, that guy has all anti-Wizard weapons." Tenno added.

"Yggdrasil… They really love to pick up the pieces of DARPA." Ellen commented.

The 3 Adeptus is in Westcott's office who is visibly displeased with the failure of the mission.

"I'm very disappointed in the outcome… But, I think we got a new ally this time."

Westcott's statement surprise all three of them.

"If DARPA is behind the attack, then Yggdrasil will take them out. We'll just leave it be, hopefully we'll have some good news soon."

They don't understand why, but since Westcott has said so, they can't do anything.

"Oh and Tenno, your vacation is in 1st of February eh?" Westcott asks.

"Yes, Mr Westcott." Tenno replied.

"Alright, it's just less than a month away. Need a raise?" Westcott asks again.

"Well…"

But before he can finish, Ellen speaks out.

"With regards to that, Origami, please leave the office, as we need to have some private talk regard that."

Origami only remains silent and leaves the office. After that, Ellen starts to talk.

"I need to know just how did you spend all your 2000 pounds, your monthly wages before you got into Adeptus. You have a friend called in today saying that you owe him 2137 pounds. And that's after writing off another 4000 pounds of bad debts."

The word 2137 is a code use by Majestic to urge Tenno to call Ward. But now, he is pissed that Ward made him look like someone who is heavily in debt.

"Erm… Well, I spent on, let me see… Food, utilities, beer, party, clothes and women."

The answer disgusts Ellen as it would be a shame if words get out saying DEM Wizard owes someone so much money.

"Don't need to be mean Ellen. Well, Tenno, since you are going vacation for a month, and such a big debt, I shall have your salary raise to 3000 pounds, and another 3000 pounds as bonus."

With such a big amount of money this time, Tenno is smiling.

"Thank you, Mr Westcott."

"You may leave now."

Tenno then leaves the office, and Ellen now voices out to Westcott.

"Isaac! That guy has some serious money management issue. Giving him such a big bonus won't help."

"It's alright, our revenue is enough to cover it anyway. Now, I need additional forensic reports." Westcott said.

"Yes Isaac."

**Two days later**

Tenno calls Ward from a payphone angrily, as an attempt to scold and commune with Ward.

"Hello, Ward here."

"God dammit, Ward. Of all excuses, you made me look like I owe people money for all my life. FREAKING 6000 pounds! You could have came up with better thing to put in the code!"

Ward just chuckled a bit upon hearing that, he just said.

"Kyo will need your help in February."

"Oh?"

Kyo grabs the phone and answer to Tenno.

"Hey Tenno."

Tenno is surprised to hear Kyo's voice.

"Kyo? Just what happened?"

"Well… Shit got complicated. We'll have to drop the hunt on Arashi. I'll let you know when we meet. Our target of interest should not act soon." Kyo ordered.

"Alright. See you then."

**12pm DARPA HQ, Virginia**

The augmented Wizard, Jaren enters the building. His sunglasses are on, and wears a black trench coat.

"Good afternoon, Mr Jaren Steel. Mr Daniel is waiting for you at the top floor."

The receptionist greets the cybernetic augmented man. He only remains silent to her as he moves to the lift and takes it to the top floor. He quickly reaches the top floor, enters the office after a few knocks. Kenny and Kendrick Daniel are waiting for him. Both brothers has a light brown hair and cold blue eyes, albeit Kenny is swept back and Kendrick is brushed down.

"Good afternoon, Mr Daniel."

Jaren's sunglasses slides back, as a gesture of respect to both men's authority.

"Nah, Jaren, don't have to be so formal. We are friends, how many times do we have to remind you that. This is not Rangers anymore man."

"Sorry Kenny. It's hard for me to throw away my Ranger life."

The three have a short laugh. Kendrick then starts to reminisce the past.

"I still remember when I see you Jaren, you have the spark in your eyes. You were brave, saving your comrades from a grenade. And lost your limbs then, your comrades forked out all of their pay just to make you able to walk again."

"Yeah, I'm very thankful of them. And so, I want to be able to end all war so that they don't have to fork out money again." Jaren added.

"Well, we have an answer now."

Kenny reveals the 3 vials of nanomachines, one for each of them.

"These nanites, are ready for transfusion. And now, we shall inject them."

All of them now grabs a vials. Prepared to be infused with the nanomachines.

"Alright, one more step, to peace." Kenny said.

"FOR PEACE!"

The three said in unison and inject the nanites. Kenny and Kendrick's eyes then turn purple, but Jaren's ones does not as those are artificial eyes. The brothers' vision are now augmented and a HUD overlay is in their vision.

"Great… These nanites, we have succeed!" Kenny cheered.

* * *

**That's all. I hope you all enjoy the story. I have to admit, it is really Wizard vs Wizard this far. And I think I have hinted enough, Arashi's rivaly with a DEM Wizard, and a war with US DARPA. Though now is just minor skirmish, all out war incoming guys! **

**Please leave a review to let me know where I can improve in. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7

**It's been quite some time, and Chapter 7 is finally here! Very sorry guys, as I have mentioned on the previous chapter that the chapter will be delayed as I was on vacation for a few weeks. But anyway, I'm glad that I have complete it. I have read the Vol 12 of LN, damn, it is just absolutely nice! Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Operation Final Valentine**

To investigate the attack in Germany, Ian has been sent to Virginia, USA to spy on DARPA and their associates. Mana is still kept in the dark about the mission as instructed by Woodman. Both Dante and Arashi starts to prepare for a war which the Good Kyo has prophesized. Little to they know, the war is coming in a short time.

**VR Training Simulation**

"Arrrrggggghhhhh…"

"Just endure it… No moving… So don't even think about cutting the arm off"

Arashi is sparring against a gigantic mech. Apparently, Dante has instructed Arashi not to dodge but block the mech's gigantic fist head on with the extreme strength enhancement of Mercurial-AR.

"Just how long more? I'm holding it here for more than an hour already!" Arashi grunted.

"Just a little more…"

Dante counts down the timer and makes the mech disappears into thin air, releasing Arashi of his stress, leaving the young man panting. Dante then spawns a large obstacle course with targets suspended in mid air.

"Run and shoot the targets."

Arashi then spawns Boltor and Hale and runs through the obstacle course. Running on the walls, vaulting and shooting at the targets.

"This is a good suppressive firing technique considering all the aimbot you have now, and you have learnt it. Now, disengage the VR, go to sleep." Dante ordered.

"Roger!"

**A few hours later**

Arashi is asleep in his own locked up room with only he and his handlers can access. He is however, moving around as the nightmare haunts him once again. He dreams of himself being in an AST's base, it was one of his earlier missions. The walls and everywhere are dismembered bodies, blood is spilled to the walls and the ground. He sees his younger self, standing in front of a downed Wizard, he remembers he was only 7 years old.

"NO! I BEG YOU! I WANT TO LIVE! I HAVE NEVER KILLED A SPIRIT!"

The Wizard is crying to Arashi for her life. Kyo is nowhere to be seen, however, an adult, dressed like all Nanaya assassins is looming over him. It seems that the man is monitoring the child's actions. Arashi is wielding his short sword and a dagger, both are stained in blood. Right above the mask that covers his lower half of his face, are his deadly bright blue eyes with magenta tint. Blood can be seen at the exposed part of his face. The Wizard's limbs are cut off with blood flowing out from the stumps.

"Finish her… Take her soul…" the man muttered.

The child just remains silent, sheathing his short sword to his back. His right arm immediately transform into a demonic dark arm.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Arashi shouted at his younger self.

He can't move, his shout is not heard as the child shows no sign of hesitation in stopping.

"NO!"

His cries are ignored as the child swings his arm, ending the life of the Wizard. The child absorb her soul, the cries of the dead souls now haunt his hearing in the nightmare.

The nightmare immediately shifts to where his life was ended and memory sealed. The Hunter relentlessly uses a baton to whack his face.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" he screamed.

Suddenly, he opens his eyes and wakes up, cold sweating and panting heavily, it is 2am.

"Oh my god… Not this again…"

Arashi covers his face in distress as he experienced another nightmare of PTSD. He then takes the medicine, not knowing whether it'll even help or not.

"Arashi! Are you alright?"

Dante opens the door and Miruko is standing by it. They heard the screams and thought the young man is in trouble. Dante sees the young man cold sweating badly and taking his meds, he knows what is going on.

"Your problem, did it get worse?" Dante asked.

"I don't know… I don't remember having nightmares this frequent." Arashi replied.

Concerned about his well being, Miruko decides that the young man needs help and have his PTSD re-assessed.

"We'll need to assess you condition, this is no joking matter."

Arashi only nod his head tiredly. He wants to sleep, but he fears to experience the nightmares again. He still remembers that Reine would spend her time counseling him after they have discovered his not so frequent nightmare got worse to PTSD.

"Well, kid, although we cannot get a counselor. But if you need someone to talk to or need something to let out some steam, let us know."

Dante's assurance only makes Arashi to nod back. Both adults can tell the young man is shakened. Dante knows the worst part of his life is not comparable to Arashi's, he despises warmongers who use children as soldiers. Although Arashi is not a child soldier, he is raised like one. Though Dante, never let his thought out, he can identify Arashi being one as he like all child soldier, has a tell tale approach to combat so distinct that not even the youngest Wizards can replicate. After the two left the young man's room, both of starts to discuss about Arashi.

"You won't believe me, but I can hardly believe to see a Japanese kid was a child soldier." Dante said.

His statement surprises Miruko who had not heard Dante talked about child soldiers.

"Huh?"

"If you have fought a child soldier before, you can tell if a grown up was a child soldier. They have that distinct look, tell tale approach to combat." he explained.

"You have fought one?" she asked.

Dante has a flashback of his early days in DEM, even today he can still remember that fateful mission. No matter how cruel Ellen was, she would not kill a child, but since they were heavily outnumbered, the two had to kill the children.

"Yeah, back when I joined DEM, Ellen and I had an undercover mission to take down a warlord in central africa because he managed to get his hands on a DEM realizer. The warlord himself deployed child soldiers, very well trained ones too…" he continued.

He also remembers that some DEM Wizards were child soldiers, and he sparred them before to recognize the style.

"He matched everything that I know of… We have to help him…"

Miruko then remembers that they will have to liaise with Shido regarding the progress of finding Arashi.

"How about the discussion with Itsuka?" Miruko asked.

"We'll just have to tell them straight up that we got no more leads. We'll need to ask for more of them."

**Tenguu City, Japan**

It's been close to a month since Arashi went missing. Shido and the others are still searching for him.

"That jacket and the blood on it belong to Arashi. The blood trail also shows that he got dragged. Arashi's broken knife also shows that it got broken by normal blade. Please be prepared, Yuki, we are not ruling out the possibility that Arashi got assassinated. The amount of blood found at the scene is enough to hypothesize that he bled out before something dragged him away."

The dreaded words that were spoken by Ratatoskr's agents still haunts him. Shido still remembers the scene that day when Yuki cried out that Arashi had not return after a few hours. They search around the area and he stumbled onto the big pool of blood with Arashi's bloodsoaked gray jacket. His feelings are just complicated, Arashi is a good friend, a friend who was in trouble, he understands Shido's difficulty. He knows Arashi had more worse life, he saved him, gave him his long desired peace. However, the young man's mind is not, it fact, it got worse.

"We have checked the PTSD medication Arashi is on, nothing is wrong with that." Reine reported.

Arashi's traumatic childhood has left a heavy wound to his mind, the intense flashbacks and terrifying nightmares kept haunting him for what he had done. The slight dark circles under his eyes are their marks as they force the young man stay awake.

"Just why? He lost all of his powers for getting his life back… This is just cruel…" Shido lamented.

They even found his bulletin board which he used to track the Wizards when his memory was sealed. It didn't leave any clue, the board has its closure with a note 'Amon Terminated' being pinned. His phone, laptop, got no clue on his possible whereabout.

"Arashi has always been on special watchlist for us. He is the only living example of a Fallen Spirit and darkside Psychic. We are always wary that he may be captured by DEM for research. However, intel shows that DEM has absolute no interest in him yet. And not to mention, Arashi has spooked all of our agents that tailed him. Also, Yggdrasil has created a task force to look for Arashi, DEM has been thoroughly investigated and they have no idea where Arashi is." Kotori added.

Yuki and Kaguya are heavily affected by this. Their emotion level have been wavering, causing Shido has to spend more time with them. There are more effort in surveillance to protect the Spirits and Shido from the unknown threat too. Regular dating with the Spirits are carefully monitored by undercover Ratatoskr agents in the designated dating areas. Now there is an upcoming major event that is troubling Shido and Ratatoskr.

"God… Valentines' Day… Just how am I going to date seven Spirits on that day!?"

Valentines' Day is coming in exactly one month, things would have been slightly easier if Arashi is around to date Kaguya. Shido along with Kotori and Reine are at home discussing about the flow of that day.

"It'll be good for you to date either Yuki or Kaguya first as their emotion are more fragile. It is nice for them to be pacified."

Shido is now prioritizing the Spirits, taking in Reine's advice, he is thinking of dating Kaguya first, then Yuki, and Tohka being the third while the rest he'll have to sort them. He is also thinking of ending the day faster and dates Kotori to spend time with her considering she'll have to be on the ship for nearly the whole day.

"I have a bit of idea on how now. I'll let you guys know the planning tomorrow afternoon." Shido said.

"Alright. But now we have to talk to Dante regarding the search for Arashi." Kotori replied.

The trio then get teleported to Fraxinus, due to the confidentiality of the information, the meeting is held in a room.

The video feed is immediately set up with Dante and Mana on the other side, the task force members then share with what they know.

"Our trail is becoming very cold, DEM is not the suspect. My guys had infiltrated and found nothing about Arashi."

Dante's report has disappointed them, whoever the enemy is, he or she is good at hiding the tracks. The group still doesn't understand who else would attack Arashi.

"DEM is out? But who else would try to catch Arashi?" Kotori asked.

"We were suspecting AST being involved, but our sources have confirmed that AST has nothing to do with this." Mana replied.

The team seems to have hit yet another dead end.

"AST is also out. Just what else?" Shido asked.

"We need to know what countries did Arashi went to when he was young." Dante asked.

Reine suddenly recalls that Arashi and Yuki have mentioned where they went before.

"Both Yuki and Arashi did mentioned that they went to Syria and Afghanistan once. They said it is some kind of pilgrimage as it was the origin of the cult. Nanaya would meet 14 Blades and discuss their operations in taking down Hunters and leaders all over the world."

The statement sends Dante and Mana into a state of frustration, as Syria and Afghanistan are extremely dangerous country.

"Syria and Afghanistan? That's gonna be a lot of trouble, both places are war torn and they are now anarchy states. DEM also has their stronghold there. If we are going to infiltrate these countries, it is going to take us months."

Dante's statement does disappoint the trio, however, without any trails left, they will have to grab whatever chances presented to them.

"Well, we won't have a choice. I hope we can find out more." Kotori lamented.

"Don't worry, we'll do our best." Mana assured.

The feed then cuts off, Kotori then gives out a sigh. They can only hope that Arashi is safe somewhere.

**Yggdrasil Atlantic Base**

Mana has been dismissed by Dante as he is being notified of a black ops is coming The meeting room switches the feed to Woodman, he demanded that the two are to bring Arashi to the meeting as well.

The meeting only starts when Arashi is in the room and he unwinded his bandage.

"Alright, we have a problem. A Round has decided to betray us."

The statement surprises Dante and Miruko who are aware what danger they are facing.

"Who is the rat?" Dante asked.

"Oh no, it's not a rat of DEM we are talking about. Basically, Clayton will hold a fashion show, and then he is going to expose the existence of Spirits, Ratatoskr, Yggdrasil and DEM."

Arashi is aware why Woodman wants him in the meeting. He will be the assassin to take out the betrayer.

"Let me guess, I'm going to take him out isn't it?" Arashi asked.

"That's right."

Woodman's decision is immediately met with objections from Miruko, who deem Arashi is unfit for operations.

"No, Mr Woodman. He is emotionally unfit for combat at the moment. In fact, he just had a relapse."

"No, I can do it. I can't sleep anyway." Arashi assured.

"Due to the fact that Clayton is aware of you guys. So I'm sending Arashi to do this because other Round members are not aware of Spectre's existence in the Black Ops group. Clayton literally has his eyes and ears throughout the whole country he is hiding in." Woodman explained.

Out of concern for the young man, Dante has to make his stance up front.

"If he is unstable throughout the mission, I have to pull him out!" Dante stated.

"Fair enough, I have confidence that he can pull it through."

The briefing of the assassination then starts why Woodman showing a map of the Alaska wilderness and shows the picture of Clayton.

"Clayton will be in a lodge all by himself, along with many armed men of PMCs. Judging from the satellite image, the perimeter is set to 4 km. Since the private lodge is in the middle of nowhere, you will be inserted and take him out."

Despite not being briefed on the potential risk, Arashi can identify it immediately.

"The maximum range of Javelin is at most 3 km. If the perimeter is set so wide there is no way to take him out from the outside, I will need to infiltrate into the perimeter 1.5 km before I can take a shot." he reasoned.

Woodman only nodded and explain more about the mission at hand.

"Exactly, also, instead of firing the usual bolt, this time you will be firing caseless .50cal. This is to mask the Javelin, and also, you will be issued an unsuppressed HK416 rifle to serve as a distraction. Take out Clayton, fire an EMP blast to fry all electronics. Scythe Wings will launch a missile to destroy all paper documents along with the lodge."

After being briefed and he understands about the mission, he decides to move out immediately.

"I've got no other questions, I'm ready!" he reported.

"Alright, Spectre, move out!" Woodman commanded.

"Yes sir!"

**DEM HQ, Westcott's Office**

The forensic team managed to piece something very disturbing. The square blade found in the ground zero has an engravement "Daniel Arms Tech". Also the abundance of 5.56x45mm pulse rounds discharged from Colt M4A1-AS (AS stands for Anti-Spirit), a staggering amount of 20mm cannon shells and quite a few grenade shells. The slashes on the bodies also suggest that the attackers also fight very up close.

"Daniel Arms Tech, Kenny and Kendrick Daniel! Chief and Vice-Chief of DARPA! Somehow they managed to get their hands on Nanaya's augmentation technology."

The statement surprises Ellen who did not expect Nanaya being in the arms tech industry.

"What? I thought they are just a bunch of crazed murderers."

"No. Nanaya, 20 years ago spearheaded the development of biochips, human augmentation technology through the use of mechanical prosthesis. Serif, Daniel and Nanaya are among the three starters. Serif produced the world's best while Nanaya and Tai Yong would give them a run for their money with their own exclusive augmentations. Nanaya's exclusive being these blades. That is why, there are soldiers that are heavily augmented with these three companies' augmentations."

"They attacked our base, but why? Could it be that they are aftering the Spirits as well?" she asked.

"We won't know, but if they are, I doubt they'll succeed. Ratatoskr already have their hands on the server. DARPA will have to go through this guy."

Westcott then projects the picture of Spectre and Arashi.

"This guy, Terminator, he is probably personally trained by Dante. Ripper is also missing, probably watching over the Spirits in the dark."

Spectre, now labeled by DEM as Terminator has pretty much struck some terror onto DEM Wizards. He just appears out of nowhere, strikes fast like a lightning, disappears like a shadow.

"Now, we need focus on hunting down Mirage. He'll manifest a devil sooner or later like the three before him."

**48 hours ago, Virginia, USA**

To find out DARPA's involvement in the attack, Ian is sent to spy on DARPA's chief. With his skills in computers, he managed to hack into DARPA's security systems and even managed to witness the footage of the Daniel brothers and Jaren inserting the nanomachines into their body.

The evidences are piling up, but he needs to know why. After two days of constant stake out at midnight, the brothers finally being driven by Jaren. Ian follows them carefully as it is snowing. The brothers are in a black Mercedes S class W222 while Ian is in a black BMW M3 E90 following them without headlights on.

The two cars are driven carefully in the woods. Ian can see the car without headlights on as he is wearing a pair of US issued night vision goggles. The brothers doesn't seem to notice that until, Jaren whose vision is augmented can see the car with headlights off.

"Guys we are being followed!"

Jaren's alert has spooked the brothers.

"What? DEM? Just nice we are heading to the base, capture that guy alive!"

Jaren turns on the auto pilot mode for the car, he swiftly opens the door and climbs to the roof of the car. He is immediately engulfed in a bright yellow electric aura, the bright light is even amplified in the night vision goggles which forces Ian to promptly remove them.

"What the fuck!?" he thought.

Jaren then suddenly turns into a ball of lightning then charges towards the car with blistering speed. Ian is horrified with the sighting and his pupils have shrunk in fear. It turns out, Jaren merely "flies" at extreme speed engulfed in a shield of lightning. The augmented Wizard flies to the left side of the car, and with the extreme strength of the prosthesis, he punches the car towards his right side.

The impact is so powerful that it shatters both headlights and all the side windows of the BMW M3, it also dents the whole chassis of the car. The force sends the car crashing onto the railing, totalling the car, Ian is also being knocked out cold despite the airbag was deployed in time. Jaren with all of his inhuman strength, tears the car apart to get Ian out.

**Few Hours Later, right before the assassination**

**USA DARPA-Charon LLC Joint Black Site, Atlantic Ocean, 500 km from USA shore**

"Uhhhh… Argh…"

Ian wakes up to find himself bounded to a chair with a light shining onto him, he can feel the pain that he had from the car crash.

"Mr James Bond wannabe… Or should I call you, Ian Harrison?"

Blocking the light is the body of Jaren and his face enters Ian's vision while brandishing his fake UK ID card.

"But it doesn't matter anyway, this ID card although it is real, there is no way it'll contain your identity. It appears that you don't just work for the MIs, instead you also work for some other organization."

Jaren's statement on Ian is spot on, that was Ian's forged ID back when he was in MI6.

"Very clever… Jaren Steel, Sergeant First Class, ex US Army Rangers."

Ian's knowledge on Jaren's identity shocks him as it is the first time both have met each other.

"I must not implicate Yggdrasil and Ratatoskr here, shit will get even more serious." he thought.

"What in the? How do you know why I am?"

Jaren is now agitated and clenches his fists, however, he is suddenly being called out.

"Hey Jaren, Mr Daniel is looking for you."

"Hmph…"

The Wizard then leave the room with another augmented Wizard outside waiting. The Wizard appears to be in mid 30s with dark brown short hair with a trimmed beard. Like Jaren, he is heavily augmented albeit his built is much bigger, suggesting that he has heavy duty augmentations.

"Booker, I need you to use whatever method to make the guy speak. He might know all the Ghost's identity. Just keep him alive till I get back." Jaren ordered.

"Got it."

While Jaren leaves, Booker enters the room. Seeing Ian panting in pain, he is ready to do whatever it takes to force Ian to speak.

"Well, Mr Incognito, you better speak before I make you scream." Booker threatened.

"Speak what?"

Ian tries to act dumb, Booker recognizes that and decides to be harsh.

"Your employer… Please. Or my name…"

His left arm immediately collapses and forms into a tri-barrel gatling gun after a few hummings of the motor. He aims the gun at the head of Ian. The gun is revving, an extremely intimidating sight, but Ian refuse to break, knowing very well that they won't kill him yet.

"Booker… Booker Lautrec, Staff Sergeant, ex US Marine… And regarding my employer, fuck you!"

**2pm Alaskan Wilderness**

Arashi is in stealth mode closing in to the drop point. Upon reaching, the Scythe Wings then detaches and Arashi lands with the landing systems activated while disengaging the active camouflage. The whole place is covered in snow, and the lodge is in the open, a distance away from the woods. He is only armed with Javelin, Hale and the HK416 given to him without his sword. He immediately sneaks to his designated sniping point which is 1.6 km away.

He notice that he will leave a footprint if he walks, he then conjures a platform that is slightly elevated from the ground to walk on. The private security force's guards are heavily armed with M4A1 with infrared scope. This tells Arashi not to alert them at all despite his is invisible to infrared. Due to the active camouflage, Arashi is able to sneak in without much trouble.

Upon reaching the designated sniping point, Arashi go prone and aims with Javelin, patiently waiting for Clayton to show himself.

**Meanwhile, in the black site**

"Ugggghhhhh!"

Ian is grunting in pain as the heavy duty aug relentlessly punches him to extract information. Ian is tied to a chair and he got constantly punched to the floor only to be held up again by soldiers.

"Do you want to be so tight lipped? I hope you do understand that we keep our prisoners alive..."

Booker's breath is filled with cigarette stench. Ian's face is bleeding and covered in bruises. Without warning, Booker suddenly fires a burst with the gatling gun which is deliberately missed to scare Ian.

However, Ian isn't wavered, he shows no sign of fear. This surprises Booker as he did not expect the man not to scream.

"You sure have some nerves of steel... I'll come back for you later."

With Booker gone, the torture stops. Ian starts to feel a bit relived. Everytime he breathes, pain would strikes his chest, the feeling is so bad that he wants to die. But not without trying out his last way out.

"Thank god they did not detect my augmentation..."

Ian moves his jaws in opposite directions then bites them. It turns out, two of his teeth has metal contacts which links to cerebral implants that transmit the exact location and vitals back to Yggdrasil base.

**Yggdrasil Mission Control Room**

Dante and Miruko are monitoring the assassination mission. The tracker alerts both of them as they are aware that Ian is in trouble.

"Ian is in an island! And the satellite image... That is a US black site!" Miruko reported.

"What? In a black site? Oh crap... You report to Mr Woodman, I'll have Spectre to move to the coordinates immediately after this." Dante ordered.

"Got it!"

**2.5 km away from the lodge**

Arashi notices that his target is moving near windows, he takes a deep breathe, focuses, and pulls the trigger.

Javelin propels the .50cal anti material round at the speed of Mach 4, the bullet shatters the window and enters Clayton's skull. The resultant impact has shattered his head.

The shattering of the window is masked by the sound of snowstorm. Arashi then uses Mercurial's power to channel the EMP. The guards are shocked that a cluster of lightning gathers and then explodes, creating a very strong EMP blast which fries all of their electronics. Arashi then quickly fires the unsuppressed HK416, drawing the attention of the guards. The guards frantically disperse in an attempt to find the assailant.

As they disperse far enough to be out of the blast radius of the missile. Scythe Wings launches a missile which destroys the lodge. To make a quick getaway, Arashi does not hesitate to use his wraith powers to teleport to a hill in his vision.

"Target eliminated." he reported.

However the response he gets is not a happy one.

"Spectre, this is an emergency mission. Ian has been captured and the location is 500 km from the east coast. We need you to get there ASAP. I have arranged an UAV midway to recharge you and weapon swapping."

Arashi is now very worried about Ian's situation, no matter how tired he is, he must get him out of there, dead or alive.

"Get my sword and Boltor, attach tact grip, holographic sight please. I'm on my way to the rendezvous point." Arashi reported.

"Got it!"

The feed cuts off with Arashi immediately attaches the Scythe Wings and flies off at the speed of Mach 3.

"UAV en route!" the visor displayed.

"Ian, please hang in there..." Arashi prayed.

In two hours, Arashi encounters the UAV which is invisible to the naked eye. It looks like a smaller version of B2 Spirit except that the body is bigger.

The Scythe Wings docks in and in the main compartment, Arashi removes Javelin and the HK416, swaps them out with Requiem HF sword and Boltor and swaps out all ammunitions to Boltor's spikes. He also grabs a few C4 explosives, smoke grenades and stun grenades and puts them into his utility belt.

He wastes no time to let Scythe Wings to attach to himself and flies off to the coordinate. The skies to the east is getting dark as night approaches, perfect for the rescue mission. In less than an hour, Arashi reaches the coordinates, he looks for a small beach and enters the island through air insertion.

**USA DARPA-Charon LLC Joint Black Site**

"Activate Icarus!"

Arashi is surrounded by a field of electricity which absorbs the impact and exhaust all the energy to all directions, allowing him to land safely without parachute.

"Spectre to HQ, observe radio silence." Arashi reported.

"Alright, I have inserted the protocols of pinging for Ian's tracker into SECOND, use it to look for Ian. If you are cloaked, you don't have to worry about thermal imaging of those augs. You'll be completely invisible to infrared."

"Roger! Observe radio silence."

"Affirmative."

Arashi sneaks to the black site wall. The wall appears to be thin and it is tall enough to prevent direct scaling. Arashi notices that there are cables dangling like a net on the wall too.

"Damn it, if I cut or touch these cables, the alarm will be sounded."

Realising that he can't scale the wall directly, he moves to the west to find a gate. And to his luck, the gate is opened with soldiers walking out of it for patrolling. He easily sneaks past the soldiers without making a sound. Passed the wall, the black site is vast with a few helipads and many AA guns. There are many buildings are also many soldiers patrolling around.

Arashi then pings the tracker, the signal responded showing Arashi where does it come from. It comes from a building below, Ian is imprisoned underground.

Arashi moves to the building, walking through a large square where there are soldiers stand in attention.

"Alright, gentlemen. The higher ups are finalising an upcoming mission, so be prepared that you'll be asked to turn up for duty even in Valentine's Day! The mission is simple, guard duty on this and Japan black sites."

It is snowing quite heavily, but the soldiers do not protest, standing at attention stoically. They are wearing white winter camo coat in full battle order. Arashi notices that their uniform bears the crest of Charon LLC which is a screaming mask along with the USA flag.

"Yes sir!" they replied.

"You're dismissed!"

The soldiers then pass out from the formation and moves away.

"It must be very horrible to have duty on that day... But why the black site on Japan." he mused.

Arashi thinks that it'll be vital for him to extract information of the mission they are having. He can also sense very faint presence of Spirit mana in the site.

"This mana… It's not just from a single entity… There are multiple of them too…"

Arashi thinks that something is extremely fishy here, if he strays from his objective, Dante will have to break radio silence. He pings for Ian's status again, Ian's vitals are normal. He decides to turn off the radio and follows the man that was addressing the soldiers. His action is alerted to Dante and Miruko.

"What? What is he doing?" Miruko asked.

"He must have sensed something that we couldn't… And what that guy said just now, a black site in Japan, Charon is attacking Japan, but what are they attacking?"

Dante is calm, Miruko can tell Dante trusts Arashi fully in his judgement especially in stealth ops. The luck is on the young man's side as the man goes to a dark corner for a smoke.

"It's now or never!"

Arashi channels the death mana to his palms, he presses his palm onto the man's cheek, using his soul, he dominates the man's mind. He searches the man's memory through the man's eyes. He realizes that Charon LLC is not only owned by the DARPA chief, the black site is also joint site for Ghosts. He man's vision also shows that men turn insane with their eyes glowing in gray in a basement. There is also a meeting room in the same building, which all augs are gathered with the twin Daniel brothers. He then identify the building as Building B. Which is the same building the pinging came from.

Arashi lets go of the man who immediately collapses onto the ground, he is still alive albeit got knocked out cold by the extremely horrifying process. The intercourse also tires Arashi greatly who has only practised such methods on animals instead of humans.

The scene where he sees the men's eyes are glowing scares him as he identify that those are Psychics, artificial ones. He decides to immediately move to Building B, but before that, he releases a pair of small invisible drone to map the area thoroughly to search for potential escape spot. One of the drones maps the surface while the other maps the underground tunnels.

Arashi slowly sneaks to Building B after he hides the body from plain sight. Just as he reaches the building, he pings for Ian's status again, his vitals are still normal. He then follows a pair of augs, hoping to get some vital intel in their conversation.

"The meeting now is about our operation to capture some Spirits, right from DEM and Ratatoskr's nose!"

"Hell yeah, many months of planning isn't it? I'm glad that we are finally capturing Spirits instead of stealth runs against DEM. And that guy down there still hasn't cracked, he seems very tough for DEM's standard, Westcott would have terminated anyone by now."

The two men's conversation shocks Arashi who decides that he has to break radio silence now.

"Elysium, break radio silence, you guys heard that? I know my actions were weird, I did that because of this, and I found something more disturbing that I'll show you two." Arashi reported.

The conversation deeply disturbs both Dante and Miruko, Dante decides that the intel is too vital to pass.

"I know it is hard, but you will have to sit through the meeting. We have to know just what are they up to. This now comprises Spirits' safety." Dante ordered.

"Ian might be captured because he is suspected to be with DEM. DARPA is trying to cover their tracks. I'll be able to get into the meeting. Observe radio silence at the moment." Arashi reported back.

"Affirmative."

The augs get into a meeting room without noticing Arashi's presence as he continues to sneak in active camou on. He enters the room along with the augs, it is a pretty big room as there are at least 20 augs there. All of them are in black, their augmented arms are the familiar carbon nanotube and fiber black with the hexagonal pattern. Some augs are smaller while some are bigger. All of them wear nicely weaved black pants along with utility belt. Arashi can't tell if their legs are augmented, but he assumes that all the augs are extensively augmented even their head too. Then, the Daniel brothers and Jaren enters the meeting room. The meeting room is very well lit with tables arranged properly and screens for presentations.

"Alright, gentlemen. After months of planning, we can officially announce the finalization of the grand plan. Operation Final Valentine."

The augmented Wizards are paying attention as Kenny announces. Kenny then continues to brief the Wizards.

"From your last operation, we have decided to lock in on these Spirits."

The screen then displays the photo of Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori, Kurumi, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Miku, Yuki, Arashi and Shido.

"Princess, Hermit, Efreet, Nightmare, Berserks, Diva, Reverser and Ripper. They are our targets of desire. However, we will have to make a bit of changes though."

Arashi's photo is first to be zoomed in.

"Ripper and Reverser are the remaining Nanaya members according to our data. Ripper has at least 1000 kills at his hands and many of them are extremely well trained Wizards like you all. However, he has mysteriously disappeared and DEM has listed him as MIA. So, we will be able to conduct this mission without too much difficulty."

The next photo to be selected is Shido's.

"This kid, like Ripper studies in the same school with most of the Spirits. It appears that he has sealed them and he is an agent of Ratatoskr. Our observation is that most of the Spirits are attached to him, so he might be in the way of the operation. So, terminate him if you have to."

Upon hearing that, Arashi starts to feel enraged as he understands the danger Shido poses if he were to get hurt. The next photo being selected is Kurumi's, which Arashi guesses that they'll probably drop the idea of capturing her.

"You must be out of your mind to think of capturing her…" he thought.

True enough, Kurumi is being put into the exemption list.

"I don't have to say much about Nightmare, also she has been MIA for a period of time." Kendrick then said.

After that, Miku's photo is being selected which surprises him.

"Diva is a pop star and she'll be having a concert on that day. The schedule of the concert does not allow us to attack, and attacking such a high profile Spirit would draw too much attention." Kendrick explained.

With that, Miku and Kurumi are in the exemption list. The brothers then continue to explain the flow of events.

"You guys will be inserted from this site to our secret Japan site here on February 5th 2000Hrs."

Arashi uses screen capture to take down the coordinates on the map.

"That black site is established without Japanese government's consent, so you guys have to be careful in the operation. Which I believe you will." Kendrick added.

"We will reach there February 7th 1200Hrs. From there, you guys will have to infiltrate Tenguu City by other means of transport, which we have arranged by bus. Conduct surveillance in the city and on the Spirits. We'll strike on 14th February, I will be accompanying you guys to the black site as well. Jaren will now brief on how the operation works." Kenny then explained.

The name of the operation pretty much explained their motive, capture a Spirit on Valentine's Day.

"We will have a 6 hours shift for surveillance, each of us will have this tracker to keep track of everyone's status. Encryption code will be this string of codes. Ideally each of us will follow a Spirit and strike at the right time. If possible, call for backup before moving in for capture. There will be stealth units in the air for quick getaway. The Spirits seems to live in this apartment complex too and will head to this school."

The Wizards take down the notes while Arashi recording the whole meeting. The Spirits' apartment complex are shown, and even Raizen High School is shown. It just shows how much they know about the Spirits.

"As for guard duties on that secret site, all Ghosts will be field agents. Other than our own Charon guards, we will use the Wraiths locked up at there as well."

With the mentioning of the Wraiths, some Ghost members start to express discomfort.

"What? Wraiths? Those zombies? Don't you think it is too dangerous because they won't be able to contain them if they suddenly go crazy." one of the augs asked.

"Relax, the Wraiths this time are more stable and able to be controlled. That's why I want all of you guys be there to ensure our success. I'll be here to handle the preparation work." Kendrick assured.

With that said, everyone remains silent as a form of approval in the mission.

"Alright, everyone know their roles now? If so, then you are dismissed." Kenny asked.

When the augs start to stand up, Arashi quickly move out of the room and proceeds to the basement, where he starts to feel the presence of mana stronger. The basement is dimly lit. He walks along the way and reaches some kind of prison cell where people keep reaching their hand out as if they want to be released.

Arashi takes a closer look, and to his shock, their eyes are glowing in wispy gray. He activates the Eyes of Souls, he realizes that these men are the victims of unrefined Spirit mana infusion, they are artificial Psychics. These madden walking corpses are also augmented as well.

"Elysium, break radio silence. Look at these guys, they are what the brothers called Wraiths. I just checked their mana, they are artificial Psychics! And these things, don't have a soul, they are as good as dead, like zombies."

The scene feedback from Arashi is extremely disturbing. Miruko starts to shed tears as she is now fully aware what DARPA has done to their candidates, who were lucky enough to survive the process.

"These bastards…"

Rage starts to build within Dante, Nishiro also appears who also empathizes on the soldiers.

"To think our troops went through that… It is sad indeed." he commented.

Suddenly, one Wraith uttered a few words.

"In… In… tru… der… In… tru… DER!"

The Wraith points at Arashi's location while muttering the words. This alerts the soldier who are guarding the area to investigate. This surprises both Arashi and Dante who do not expect that with Arashi promptly move out of the prison cells.

"Wraiths can actually see me for some reasons. Whatever, I'm very close to Ian now." he reported.

Arashi moves towards the other end of the basement, he pings again, Ian's vitals are fluctuating, suggesting that he is being roughed up.

"Elysium, requesting for extraction."

The young man starts to get anxious and immediate leans to the door in an attempt to hear what's going on.

"Still so tight lipped eh?" A soldier asked.

"UGGGHHH!" Ian grunted.

"We'll have to put him through the Chinese Water Torture."

"Good idea. Let's get him out then."

Upon hearing that, Arashi immediately moves back. Two soldiers escorts Ian with their rifle pointed to his body. Ian's face is roughed up as bruises and blood can be seen. However, everyone is relieved to find that he is still alive.

Arashi continues to follow the three as Ian is slowly walking. However, they are immediately stopped by an aug.

"Halt, where are you guys bringing him to?"

"We are going to use Chinese Water Torture on him, sir." One of them reported.

Seizing this chance, Arashi decides to strike as he pulls out his HF knife from his calf as he realised that the soldiers have their guns set to safety and barrels down. He immediate sneaks to the back of the aug and turns on the jammer. Causing all radars and radios in the site to go haywire. Arashi then quickly cuts off the arms of the aug with his knife.

The sighting shocks everyone who cannot see Arashi who is invisible. Before the aug can even react, he is unceremoniously kicked from his front by Arashi at full strength, the kick sends the aug flying to a wall. Arashi then shows himself which spooks the two soldier, before they can react Arashi reaches out his arms and blasts two streams of lightning. The shock stuns the insufficiently protected soldiers who got knocked out because of the shock therapy.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

This hijacking action has alerted all soldiers and augs as they move towards the building fully armed. Ian is delighted to see Arashi to rescue him.

"Spectre!"

"Can you walk?" Arashi asked with a distorted voice.

"Yeah... But I can't run." Ian replied.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out." he assured.

Arashi then picks up an M4A1 attached with a holographic sight and an EMP lance launcher and passes it to Ian. Arashi's drones found that there is an underground drain right behind a wall.

"You'll need it. Let's go! Plant the explosive on the wall at the end."

Arashi passes the explosive to Ian, just as he finishes his sentence, Booker charged in with his gatling cannon revved up.

"Go to hell!"

Arashi immediately pushes Ian out of the sight while he attempt to hold the corner. Booker's gatling cannon fires the 20mm cannon rounds at an insane fire rate. Arashi immediately heightens his focus as his adrenaline floods his body allowing the seemingly endless bullets close to a dead stop. He immediately deflects the bullets away. The force of the 20mm cannon is so strong that it leaves craters on the concrete walls. While being intimidated, Booker is also impressed at the mean time as he has never seen a Wizard of such capability. Arashi's cyborg grim reaper like appearance also sends some chills to the soldier who backs up Booker as well due to the completely unnatural jaw.

"This guy, instead of using his territory with spherical deployment, he uses it to cover the outline of his body. And not to mention, the blocking are done by his sword instead of territory!" Booker thought.

Meanwhile, Ian walks to the end of the wall quickly with the explosive. Near the end, there are two soldier and a heavy duty aug. Ian quickly takes aim and with his superb marksmanship, kills both soldier with the rifle by shooting their head. He then place his hand on the trigger of the EMP lance. Just as the aug's hand has turned into a grenade launcher, Ian pulls the trigger. A blue stream of light exits the launcher, just as it hits the floor, it detonates, releasing a strong EMP which stuns the aug, causing his movements to go erratic. Ian then wastes no time and shoots the aug, in the head, killing him.

With that, he moves to plant the bomb and moves back to Arashi. The young man now not just holding against Booker, but also more soldiers firing at him. The soldiers are clearly intimidated by the sight as they could not comprehend how their foe can perform such act.

"EXPLOSIVE PLANTED!" Ian shouted.

Upon hearing that, Arashi immediately changes his bullet trajectory, he deflects one bullet back to a soldier, grazing the man's ballistic vest but with enough force to push him down.

"MAN DOWN!"

It doesn't stop here as Arashi even deflects the 5.56x45mm pulse rounds back to an aug, knocking him out too. After a period of firing, Booker ran out of ammo while a 3 of them still in the mid air, Arashi immediate blocks 2 of them and deflects one back to Booker with a loud clash. The bullet hits Booker in the abdomen, blocked by his armor but the resultant force is enough to force him to the ground.

Arashi then dash away from the corner and drops a smoke grenade, just as the downed soldiers get back up, Arashi throws another stun grenade through smoke, stunning them with the loud noise and very bright light. He then triggers the explosive, blowing a big hole into the drain tunnel. Arashi and Ian gets into the tunnel quickly, with the mapping completed, Arashi decides, it is best to have Scythe Wings waiting for them near the end of the drain.

He carries Ian on his back and runs as fast as he can, however, he can sense the augs are catching up. He decides to put Ian down and stalls the augs personally.

"I'll stop them, just run up, and I'll catch up."

Ian only nodded and continues to walk as fast as he can. Jaren and Booker catches up on Ian, but with Arashi at their way, they'll have to fight him.

"You have to get past me to catch him…"

Arashi declared with the distorted demonic voice, he draws his sword which pulsates lightning and he enters a defensive stance. Booker has his arms jointed back to normal, while Jaren's arms partially collapse with two black rectangular blades extend out. Upon looking at that blade, Arashi immediately realize that the Ghosts are responsible for the attack. The two augs charged and Arashi immediately dodges their attack.

The bigger and heavier Booker opens up a bigger opening for a riposte, he dodges Jaren's blades and severs the aug's left arm, leaving it a red hot stump. This surprises both of them as Arashi's attacks are too fast and it came from their blind spot. Arashi then drop kicks Booker, knocks him off his feet.

Arashi then starts to be aggressive and relentlessly attacks Jaren who managed to keep parrying his attacks. It surprises Arashi as Jaren is able to keep up his speed, the pressure is on to prevent both men getting a riposte. Their adrenaline are flooding their body, after a short while, both of them break away panting.

"GET BACK JAREN!"

Booker's right arm turns into a grenade launcher and fires a grenade. Arashi immediately blasts an arc of lightning which detonates the grenade in the mid air, creating a lot of smoke.

"Did we get him?" Booker asked.

Suddenly, Arashi breaks through the smoke, his sword and scabbard are positioned in an Iaido style. He unsheathes the blade, severing the wrist of Jaren's right arm. And then with his deadly proficiency, he immediately severs the legs of the downed Booker. He quickly unleashes a flurry of shallow cuts which cuts through the unique armor of the augs, damaging the skins of Jaren's chest. After that, Arashi quickly swings the blunt edge of his sword into the temple of Jaren, knocking him out cold.

"Amateurs…" Arashi mocked.

With the threats neutralized, Arashi immediately goes to the rendezvous point. Ian is there waiting for him.

"Alright guys, UAV ready to pick you two up!" Dante reported.

"Roger!"

Scythe Wings appear and docks onto Arashi's waist. He uses the territory to trap Ian in so that he can carry him safely. With all things set, he flies off at mach 3, leaving behind a chaotic black site. In just a short time, they reach the UAV, Arashi carefully inserts Ian into the UAV, and then re-enter it by letting Scythe Wings to dock in.

"Good job, Spectre! Man, Ian, I'm so worried about you!"

Arashi also felt relieved as he managed to save his handler.

"I found a lot of things! Tons and tons of evidence, DARPA is involved." Ian reported back.

"Yeah, we know, I'll need you two to compile all the intel. Spectre, go ahead and sleep, it's been a long operation." Dante ordered.

"Alright… Do wake me up later." Arashi replied.

The young man shuts his eyes with the visor on, sleeping while the stealth UAV travels across the Atlantic Ocean to reach for the base.

* * *

**That's all folks. As hinted here, great war incoming, next chapter will be long. Also, it'll likely be delayed due to the bulk of assignments I have. So I'll try my best to write to you guys as soon as possible. Do leave a review for feedback, thank you!**


	9. Announcement

Hi everyone, I have actually done writing Chapter 8, but I'm not quite satisfied with my writing as I felt it lacks something... I will need to redo the whole chapter as I really find it not up to the quality you guys may have expected. I'm very sorry with the delay and hope that you can understand. I'm still active in the Wikia do come in and interact with the people there! Signing out!

ShadowFiend1000


	10. Farewell

It's been many months since I last posted. Many things had happened to me, I had been involved in an accident 5 months ago which puts me into a coma for a month. I had to catch up with my school work from that and apparently my brain is somehow damaged, I cannot express the ideas for my stories again.

It's very hard for me to say this, but I think this is the end for my story. I just can't continue to write on, my mind has broken. I can create a final chapter which details Arashi vs Tenno and Arashi vs Kyo. Basically, they only covered the 25% of the whole story, but I really doubt I can finish up Operation Final Valentine and Exorcism. So I will post a summary of all the plot holes of the story.

I sincerely thank everyone's support for the series and it is my deepest regret to do this. As some RWBY wiki member may have noticed this, the original SF1000 is no more, the mantle will be passed on. The next SF will be called ShadowFiend2.0, the username will remain the same.


	11. Summary

**Summary of all major events**

**1-Ratatoskr Yggdrasil Black Ops Team vs DARPA/Charon LLC Ghosts (Operation Exorcism vs Operation Final Valentine)**

**Outcome: Operation Exorcism success, DARPA vice-chief, Kenny is murdered by Majestic, DARPA chief is murdered by Spectre.**

* * *

Tenno's holiday starts and joins Majestic leader and member, Nanaya/Nanoka Kyo and Ward Herstel in their operations against DARPA's abominations. Tenno controls lightning while Ward controls wind.

Yggdrasil carried out the operation without the knowledge of Fraxinus' crew and Ratatoskr agents in the area. Shido dated Miku first one week in advance due to her busy schedule on the weekends of Valentine's Day. His dating schedule with the Spirits goes by Kaguya, Yuki, Yoshino, Yuzuru, Tohka and then Kotori.

Spectre (Arashi) was cloaked 24/7 in the Mercurial-AR unit. He managed to hack into Ghosts' comms and take out nearly all agents by the day ended. Yggdrasil's plan however is foiled by Jaren Steel's sudden decision to have a team of agents to call him personally at his shift at night. The agents did not call due to Spectre knocking all of them out cold. Jaren and Booker simply charge towards Shido and Kotori in which Jaren simply fires the taser to knock Kotori out cold while Booker takes Kotori towards the black site on a stealth flying module.

Jaren also fires his blade from his arm to impale Shido onto a wall and engages Spectre who reveals himself. Eventually, Spectre uses his power with the Hale pistols to defeat Jaren's nanomachine augmentation. Jaren attempted to suicide with built in kill switch, but Spectre again extracts information on Kotori's whereabouts from Jaren with his power before the aug exploded.

Spectre then flies to the black site which is met with immediate resistance with the zombified artificial Psychics, Wraiths used by Charon LLC, which they killed Booker Lautrec. After Spectre finished destroying the Wraiths, Kenny Daniel appears, powered by the nanomachines and Spirit powers, engaged Spectre. In the meantime, Majestic has launched their attack on the base at Virginia, consists of Kyo, Tenno and Ward, begin engaging Kendrick ahead of the attack schedule by Yggdrasil's team that is going to be led by Dante.

Spectre manages to kill Kenny by draining his Spirit powers and render his nanomachines unable to regenerate while Majestic killed Kendrick with Tenno overloading the nanomachines and Kyo moved in for the kill. Spectre rescued Kotori and returns her to the Shido's home. To the surprise of Fraxinus crew, they had no idea they are being targeted and only learnt about Spectre's identity as Yggdrasil's operator.

* * *

**2-Spectre's identity exposure to Mana**

**Outcome: Mana learnt of Spectre's identity, Nanoka Kyo escaped.**

Spectre recklessly engaged Kyo on his own when he learned that the Fallen Spirit is being chased by DEM. Kyo not only murdered his chasers, he also managed to hypnotize Spectre causing him to fight against Mana who appears later.

After Mana destroyed his visor and sees his face, the hypnotized operator cuts himself in the neck. Which fortunately he was saved, and he had to explained to Mana later on why he had to go undercover.

* * *

**3-Spectre vs Tenno**

**Outcome: Tenno is killed, revealed to be a renegade**

Tenno was stationed at the Mediterranean Sea due to the intensity of attacks carried out by Yggdrasil. He managed to capture Mana on his own, he was going to turn her to DEM and Majestic, forcing the Black Ops team to operate. However, before Ellen arrives the site, Tenno murdered everyone except Mana and causes a massive lightning storm.

He reveals his true allegiance to Westcott and forcing the CEO to send Ellen, albeit they had to wait for the storm to subside. While Arashi simply goes to the site ignoring the danger posed by the weather condition. He is surprised to find that all DEM Wizards are dead at the site. Tenno revealed himself to Arashi and called his name out.

He engages Arashi, revealing his betrayal to Kyo and his struggle. He defeated Arashi, calling him to use his true untamed power. In which Arashi lost all control and uses Nevermore-AR, Nevermore-AR's combined with Arashi's death powers prove to be a deadly combo in taking down Tenno. Tenno gives Arashi a data drive which contains all the information about Majestics. He then begged Arashi to free him, which the real Nanaya Kyo appears and call upon Azrael and Ithereal to free Tenno's soul from the corruption of Burning Hells.

Arashi escaped the site with Mana, Majestic later arrives on the site, while they engaged Ellen's forces, Kyo destroys Tenno's body.

* * *

**4-Yggdrasil/Syrian Rebel vs DEM/Syrian Loyalist in Syria**

**Outcome: Yggdrasil victory, DEM forces driven out of Syria. Nanaya Kyo agenda revealed.**

Dante, Mana and Arashi would joins and all out attack with the rebels and drives DEM out of Syria. Kyo appeared to attack the trio and Ellen, they made it out alive albeit Dante was severely injured by Kyo.

Nanaya Kyo then appeared to Dante, Mana and Arashi and reveals on how Nanoka Kyo is going to break the balance of everything and how he can get back his body.

* * *

**5-Summer Break**

**Outcome: Mercurial-AR destroyed, Spectre's identity revealed to Kaguya and Nanoka Kyo.**

Dante, Mana and Arashi would join Shido and the Spirits for their vacation at an island beach. One day the Spirits were attacked by a doppelganger of Arashi created by Kyo. Arashi managed to defeat the doppelganger, but at the cost of the Mercurial-AR.

Kyo deduced that Spectre is Arashi, while Kaguya caught him without his eye bandage. The lovers embraced each other for a moment and Arashi explains to Kaguya what had happened.

* * *

**6-Arashi vs Kyo**

**Outcome: Spectre identity revealed, Arashi reacquiring his powers and rebirth. Nanoka Kyo, Lucifer's and the surviving Majestic members' death. Nanaya Kyo's rebirth, Yamai's true identity revealed.**

Kyo and the rest of the Majestic launched their attack on the group. Kidnapping Shido, Yuki and Yamai Twins, Kyo engages Arashi and left him a cryptic message "I already know who you are, come to where it all began".

While Yggdrasil and Ratatoskr are plotting on how to handle it, Arashi flies on his own, disabling all transponders and communication devices to prevent himself being followed. He flies to an island mansion and engages the Majestic member, he killed all of them while sustained some injury.

Kyo appears shortly after Arashi enters the mansion and see them contained in a Spirit containment unit. The two engages a fierce battle which Kyo destroys Arashi's visor, revealing his face to Shido and Yuki. Nanoka Kyo then reveals how he and Arashi can rule above all humans and Psychics and their god king, he already betrayed the Emperor of Hell by imprisoning him within. He intends to start the Hell's invasion after 3 years and kill all the forces of Hell. Starting a new cycle such that both Heaven and Hell cannot invade into the world. While he gather all psychics and force all humans to do their bidding. He also revealed why Arashi loves Kaguya, the two knew each other since young and Kaguya was a Psychic, the clan had placed both Kyo and Arashi under the care of Kaguya and Yuzuru's mother until they were murdered by Spirit Hunters.

While Arashi used everything he could, he cannot match the already mature power of Kyo combined with Yamato, the Emperor's sword. His left arm got cut off and killed by Kyo impaling a sword at his chest. Seeing this sight, Kaguya and Yuzuru goes inverse due to their crystal being linked. Arashi begged Azrael to return him Nevermore and all of his powers just to defeat Kyo, when asked "You already gave your life before, you cannot give it again." Arashi answered, "I sacrifice my very own existence, I'll die and walk the dark void alone."

Azrael grants his wish, reviving him into what he was, Nevermore is reborn, and Arashi, Yuki and Nanaya Kyo regains the Eyes of Death. The sheer force of awakening knocks Nanoka Kyo out cold and Arashi works with Shido to bring both Kaguya and Yuzuru back to normal with a kiss. The Nanaya siblings and Shido then work together to bring down Nanoka Kyo. Nanaya Kyo manages to kill the soul of Nanoka Kyo and enters his body, while the soul of Lucifer begins to flood his body. While Kyo wrestles Lucifer from within, Arashi cuts open Kyo's chest to extract the soulstone. Arashi managed to extract and destroys the soulstone, but lost his right arm in the process.

Arashi would fall into a deep coma for weeks, his arms were recovered and attached back to him. As per his promised sacrifice, he dies in bed as he has managed to complete his task. However, when communed to Azrael, it is revealed that the heaven wept at his sacrifice and deemed Arashi a trustworthy ally, thus returning him to life again. The Nanaya sibling would continue to live on with Arashi still dates Kaguya and he along with Kyo now joins the Black Ops group of handling Psychics, who are now targets of Burning Hells.


End file.
